La Légende des Digisauveurs Divins
by Ariothos
Summary: N'avancant plus sur ce projet j'ai decidé de laisser tomber en placant le chapitre suivant inachevé avec ce qu'il aurait du se passer, si vous voulez la reprendre laisser moi un mot.
1. Introduction

Les Digisauveurs Divins  
Introduction: La Légende  
*Digimonde:  
C'était lors d'une nuit étoilée avec une mystérieuse lune rouge qui était apparue de cette couleur  
depuis quelques jours. Gennai était près d'une vielle tour de garde, qui surplombait les environs,  
mais il semblait plus observer la vaste étendue d'eau de mer qui était en face de lui.  
Gennai: J'espère que ce que j'ai lus avant le combat contre Apocalymon dans les dinos-ruines n'est  
qu'une vielle légende sans intérêt. Je serais bientot fixé.  
Cette légende dont parle Gennai dit a peu près ceci: "Alors que les Ténèbres s'étendent, la Lune  
Sanguinaire se reflète sur les mers des 2 mondes,  
L' Être au coeur aussi sombre que son armure étincelante se réveille avec ses Généraux,  
L'île de Barak-Dul sort a nouveau de l'Empire des Divins des océans,  
Sur la rive Est face a l' Ile, les Sauveurs sortent de leur sommeil,  
Deux fois par millénaire les Sauveurs affrontent les Ténèbres..."  
D'après les recherches de Gennai, la forteresse de Barak-Dul n'est autre que celle de  
Deus-Imperamon ou se sont souvent jouées les batailles finales. Et un peu plus loin en bas de la  
tour de garde se tient un petit temple sous terrain ou se trouve les 5 sarcophages des enfants.  
Mais au même moment la terre se mit a trembler et des jets de lumière apparurent sortant de  
l'océan. Une ile entière en sortait et laissait paraitre une vaste forteresse au loin. La végétation se  
mit a pousser a une vitesse phénomenale. Gennai d'un air quasi effrayé observait la scène sans rien  
dire.  
Gennai: Ainsi c'était vrai! Bon...pas de panique allons dans le temple chercher les enfants et plus  
tard du renfort.  
Une porte dans la pierre marquait l'entrée du temple, dans le couloir était gravé des tas de dessins  
portant sur les précédentes guerres. Gennai suivit le couloir jusqu'à une petite chambre ou il vit 5  
sarcophages, au même moment ils s'ouvrirent et les 5 enfants se levèrent de leur caveaux et de leur  
profond sommeil. Après leur réveil Gennai les invitas a venir avec lui, ils acceptèrent et se  
rendirent chez Gennai.  
Gennai: Bon...je dois appeler certaines personnes qui pourront vous être d'un grand secours!  
L'un des enfants lui répondit: "Merci, un peu d'aide n'est pas de refus car cette fois nous craignons  
le pire!" 


	2. Retour au Monde Digital

Chapter 1: "Retour au Monde Digital"  
Terre: Tokyo-Odaiba:  
  
Bien des mois s'etaient écoulés depuis la destruction de MaloMiyotismon. Depuis tout le monde apprenait à connaitre les Digimons. Mais la situation n'allait très bien en réalité, la Terre semblait prise de phénomènes catastrophiques depuis un certain temps et la Lune paraissait d'un rouge sanguinaire sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Des séismes, raz de marées, typhons, sécheresses frappaient la Terre de toutes part telle l'apocalypse. D'après les textes pareille situation s'etait déjà produite il y a 500 ans. Tai et ses amis pensaient que cette situation avait une seule origine, le monde digital mais alors qu' Izzy avait envoyé des mails a Gennai celui-ci semblait avoir disparut. Tous étaient bien décidés à aller voir ce qu'il s'y déroulait. Alors que tous étaient réunis dans la salle informatique de leur école, seul Ken manquait. Depuis quelques jours il était frappé de maux de tete assez virulent et se tenait en ce moment dans une salle de classe isolé de tous.  
  
Ken: Non! Ca peut plus durer....qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourtant les autres ont besoin de moi. Wormon: As tu besoin de moi? Ken: Non...va plutot dire aux autres d'y aller je les rejoindrais...Vas y toi aussi je ne te retiens pas. Wormon: D'accord, j'accompagnerais les autres mais rejoins nous vite! Ken: Bien sur, je n'y manquerais pas.  
  
Wormon sortit de la salle laissant Ken seul avec son mal de tete. Les autres partirent alors avec Wormon espérant que Ken viendrait vite. Mais dans la salle de classe, une lumière aveuglante apparut au centre laissant tomber une sorte d'equipement sur un bureau.  
  
Ken: Ah...cette lumière! Qu'est ce que? Mais ces vetement je suis sur de les avoir déjà vus quelque par....non c'est impossible c'est la tenue de... Voix: Oui Ken....ce sont les habits que tu portais lorsque tu étais l' Empereur! Ken: Hein! Mais qui a parlé? Voix: Inutile de chercher....mais puisque tu y tiens je vais apparaitre sous forme humaine....celle que je possedais il y a quelques années avant de disparaitre par accident.  
  
L'etre apparut et Ken manqua d'avoir une attaque. Son frère Sam sous forme de spectre se tenait sous ses yeux.  
  
Ken: Non!!!!! Sam!!!! Sam: Ecoutes moi Ken...tu vas tenir le role que j'aurais du tenir sans ce stupide accident. Ken: Et quel est ce role? Sam: Ken....connais tu la Légende de Deus-Imperamon? Ken: Non, qui est ce? Sam: Il s'agit d'un digimon légendaire qui n'apparait que tous les 500 ans. Il est secondé par 12 Généraux tous aussi terribles les uns que les autres. J'etais censé etre l'un d'entre eux! Ken: Quoi...mais c'est impossible! Sam: Ecoutes toi comme moi avons un pouvoir spécial en nous...et comme d'autres formes de digisauveurs nous avons la possibilité de devenir plus fort. Je vais posseder ton esprit afin de maintenir ce role et ainsi nous serons plus qu'un! Ken: Non, ca jamais! Je ne peux trahir Davis et les autres. Ils m'ont sortis de cet état une fois je ne peux y retourner! Sam: Ainsi je te possederais par la force!  
  
Ken n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le spectre de Sam se jeta en lui et le posseda. Désormais Sam etait en meme temps Ken. Puis la tenue vint s'adosser mais semblait plus noble. Il avait un plastron et epaulières en argent, la tenue de couleur rouge a la place du bleu et une large cape blanche. Son fouet était accroché a sa ceinture....Il était désormais Kaizermon!  
  
Kaizermon: Et voilà....ainsi vient de naitre Omega Kaizermon 1er Général de Deus-Imperamon. Maintenant allons dans le monde digital...ces idiots de digisauveurs sont allés sur l'ile des Fichiers Binaires. Ils vont avoir une belle surprise!  
  
Kaizermon tout comme les 12 Généraux avait un niveau superieur a Méga, l'Oméga. En fait on trouve plusieurs niveaux après le Mega, l'Oméga, le Céleste et le Divin. Que possède Deus-Imperamon. Omega Kaizermon s'en alla dans la direction des Digisauveurs.  
  
Monde Digital: Ile des Fichiers Binaires:  
  
Tai et ses amis s'etaient rendus dans le Monde Digital afin d'avoir des explications sur les étranges phénomènes qui se déroulaient sur Terre. Leur destination fut la petite ile car peut etre qu'ils y trouveraient des indices sinon ils partiraient sur le continent. De toute facon si Gennai cherchait a les contacter ce serait sur l'ile qui le ferait en premier.  
  
Tai: Et bien nous revoila! Sora: Oui, ca fait longtemps....j'espère que nous aurons vite des solutions a nos questions. Agumon: Tiens si nous allions pour commencer aller voir le temple qui se trouve en haut de la montegne du Destin? TK: Là ou Devimon se tenait lorsqu'il tenait l'ile en son pouvoir? Gomamon: Ben oui, il n'y a pas 36000 endroits ou il siegait! Yolei: Ah je suis impatiente de voir ces endroits dont vous nous avez parlé lors de votre aventure. Joe: Ben tu seras pas décue!  
  
Tous se dirigeaient vers la Montagne qu'ils commencaient a gravir. Enfin leurs efforts furent récompensés par l'apparition du Temple ou ils entrèrent. Izzy se mit aussitot a essayer de traduire les runes gravées sur les piliers et murs essayent de trouver une piste. Mais les digimons parurent tout a coup surpris.  
  
Tai: Qu'est ce qui se passe? Gabumon: Ce n'est pas normal, quelque chose de puissant approche! Palmon: Jamais je n'ai ressentis une telle puissance! Matt: Qu'est ce que ca pourrait etre? Tentomon: Attendez....ce sont 2 énergies qui....  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le mur se brisa laissant paraitre 2 combattants dont l'un etait serieusement touché. Mais celui qui avait le dessus laissa les digisauveurs bouche bée.  
  
Tous: DEVIMON!!!!! Devimon: Pas exactement les enfants....je suis Omega Devimon mais je suis ravi de vous revoir. Ca tombe bien je comptais vous ecraser dès que j'en ais fini avec cette geneuse!  
  
Omega Devimon sembalit avoir un corp entier recouvert de mécanique, de larges epaulières et ailes en acier bordées de rouge.  
  
Cleopatramon: Attends, moi Cleopatramon aussi de niveau Omega je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot....  
  
Mais Devimon l'ejecta contre les piliers qui s'ecroulaient. Omega Cleopatramon, possedait des habits Egyptiens telle la reine Cleopatre. Des cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, une légère armure noire sur elle, et tenant une harpe, elle était très redoutée. Mais cette fois elle était en difficulté contre Omega Devimon. Lorsque Sora et Mimi se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce qu'il en était puisque disparue sous les décombres, TK demanda aux autres de lui laisser ce combat. Patamon devint Magnaa Angemon.  
  
Devimon: Oh....Mais je vois que tu as fais des progrès mais moi aussi et tu ne peux me vaincre cette fois! Magnaa Angemon: C'est ce qu'on verra, Porte du Destin! Devimon: Bien faible cette attaque, elle ne me fait absolument rien.  
  
De fait L'attaque fut impuissante face a Devimon qui se jeta sur Magnaa Angemon et le rua de coups qu'il ne put eviter tellment ils étaient rapides. De leurs coté, Mimi et Sora arrivèrent sur les lieux des décombres mais en soulevant les pierres ils virent ellongée là, blessée, une enfant de 9 ans. Cheveux roux, yeux bruns, jeans et T-shirt rouge, elle ouvrit les yeux et demanda.  
  
Jun: Je m'appelle Jun mais qui etes vous? Sora: Euh...nous sommes des Digisauveurs venant du Japon. Jun: Ca alors je devais justement aller chercher des Digisauveurs venant du Japon.....Notre ami Gennai nous as dit qu'ils seraient surment sur cette ile. Je m'y suis rendue seule mais j'avais pas prévu la présence de ce Général ici. Mimi: Gennai....Mais alors nous sommes ceux qu'il cherche! Jun: Très bien ca m'evitera un voyage dans le monde réel...Mais pour le moment je ne peux abandonner le combat tant que je suis en vie.  
  
La fille se releva péniblement et s'approcha de Devimon en titubant mais avec une sorte d'aura magique autour d'elle.  
  
Devimon: T'es plus coriace que je l'aurais cru! Jun: En tant que Digisauveuse Divine je ne peux abandonner.  
  
C'est alors que Jun se transforma sous les yeux de tous en Cleopatramon. Tous furent étonnés de voir cette transformation ou digivolution.  
  
Cleopatramon: Cette fois c'est la fin pour toi je....  
  
Elle fut interrompue par un fouet qui lui prit la main venant du coté. Kaizermon apparut aux yeux de tous.  
  
Kaizermon: Ce combat n'a pas lieu d'etre....ce serait genant de perdre un Général en ce moment. Davis: Mais tu es... Kaizermon: Je sais a quoi tu penses mais sache que je ne suis pas celui que tu penses, en réalité je possède le corps de Ken....Il est sous ma totale volontée. Je n'avais pas le choix puisque mon corps d'origine a été détruit. Kari: Ken est possedé mais alors qui es tu? Pourquoi t'en prendre a lui, il vient de se repentir? Kaizermon: Ken n'est pas né pour etre général mais moi Sam oui! Notre Maitre a réssucité tous les digimons détruis récemment lors de batailles digitales de ce monde. Vous ne serez pas surpris de voir d'anciennes connaissances. Mais notre niveau est autre...  
  
Les 2 Généraux partirent laissant les enfants et les digimons dans le temple. Cleopatramon redevint Jun mais tous remarquèrent la disparition de Wormon sans doute suivant son digisauveur.  
  
Cody: Ken....qui l'aurait cru? Agumon: C'est terrible notre équipe s'amoindrit. Izzy: Euh....excuse moi mais peut tu nous dire qui tu es? Jun: Je me nomme Jun, je suis une Digisauveuse Divine et je suis venue vous chercher pour vous amener a Gennai. Il doit vous parler de choses importantes. Joe: Digisauveuse Divine? Jun: Nous sommes des Digisauveurs qui renaissons tous les 500 ans lorsque le mal arrive...et cette fois encore nous devons vaincre Deus-Imperamon et ses 12 Généraux. Sora: Ca aurait un rapport avec les phénomènes sur Terre? Jun: Surement mais Gennai vous dira tout mieux que moi allons y!  
  
Tous suivirent Jun qui devait les conduire a Gennai mais restait la pensée de Ken possedé par Sam. 


	3. Le retour d'anciens ennemis

Chapter II: "Le retour d'anciens ennemis."  
*Monde Digital-Ile des Fichiers Binaires:  
  
Tai et ses amis venaient d'apprendre la prise de position de Ken ou plutot celle de l'etre qui le possedait désormais en son pouvoir. Son principal secret était donc cela, l'Empereur des Digimons était de retour sous une autre forme et se nommait désormais Kaizermon, de niveau Oméga. Tout comme le retour innatendu de Omega Devimon devenut très puissant, les digisauveurs se demandaient s'ils allaient revoir d'autres anciens ennemis. Mais pour le moment ils se demandaient surtout ou Jun la digisauveuse divine les emmenait. Elle leur paraissait bien sympathique mais ceux a qui elle plut le plus fut Izzy et Yolei, en effet elle était passionée de mécanique et informatique.  
  
Jun: Parmis tous les digisauveurs divins je suis celle qui en sait sans doute le plus sur cet endroit. Le monde digital a des origines très anciennes mais ca voux le découvrirez plus tard.  
  
Izzy: En tout cas j'aimerais en savoir plus, le monde digital m'a toujours fasciné d'un certain coté. Et l'experience d'une fille comme toi pourrait etre très utile. Mais c'est étrange que je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi plus tot.  
  
Jun: Je vous l'ai dit a tous, nous sommes des digisauveurs divins nous renaissons tous les 500 ans pour combattre Deus-Imperamon. Seulement lorsque nous le battons comme lors de précédentes batailles divines nous disparaissons pour réapparaitre dès que le danger réapparait a nouveau.  
  
Yolei: Mais alors vous ne connaissez pas le repos...toujours a se battre ca doit etre épuisant.  
  
Jun: Nous faisons avec, bon nous arrivons a destination.  
  
Sur la plage se trouvait un bateau, sa forme rappellait les drakars vikings du nord. Il était de par sa taille assez imposant et long. La voile etait en fines plaques métalliques toutes reliées entre elles. Les enfants et les digimons embarquèrent et voguèrent vers l'Est. Quelques années auparavant les digisauveurs l'avaient fait pour sortir de l'ile mais cette fois avec un petit radeau. Le voyage durait quelques heures d'après Jun et elle leur conseilla a tous de se reposer, pendant se temps elle s'occupait de tout. Tous finirent par s'endormir prit par une fatigue soudaine.  
  
*Monde Digital-Ile de Deus -Imperamon  
  
Dans un meme temps, Kaizermon et Omega Devimon avaient atteint l'ile ou se trouvait la forteresse. Ils passèrent un arc de triomphe qui sevrait d'entrée. S'etandait alors un vaste jardin, puis sur le coté des arbres. Un grand temple de style grec faisait face aux 2 généraux qui venaient d'entrer.  
  
O.Devimon: Entrons, nous allons voir notre Majestée.  
  
Kaizermon: Ce temple serait sa demeure?  
  
O. Devimon: Non...Ce n'est qu'un premier temple, il en existe 13 au total et font guise de chamin vers le temple de Deus-Imperamon.  
  
Les 2 Généraux travèrsèrent les 13 Temples tous de style differents en gros, Grec, Romain, Asiatique. Une fois le 13 ème franchit ils arrivèrent sur une vaste place située en hauteur ou l'on pouvait observer toute l'ile.  
  
Kaizermon: Quel est l'utilité de ce dispositif?  
  
O. Devimon: Les 12 Généraux se placent chacun dans un temple et le défendent.  
  
Kaizermon: Mais il y a 13 temples.  
  
O. Devimon: Comme toi je ne vois pas l'utilité de ce temple vide mais bon....on va pas s'en plaindre.  
  
Tous 2 continuèrent leur chemin sur la vaste place ou au centre se tenait une statue de Deus-Imperamon en marbre noir/ Le sol etait jonché d'une carrelage noir et blanc. Un vaste temple faisait aussi face avec 2 statues de Balrogs en guise d'entrée. Pourtant sur les coté 2 temples plus petits se tenait là sans indication particulières. Ils gravirent les marches du temple et y entrèrent. Après avoir traversés plusieurs salles ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle bordé de colonnes dorées. Au fond un rideau cachait le trone doré couvert de pierres précieuses. Arrivés devant le rideau les 2 Généraux se prostèrnèrent. Tout ce qu'on pouvait distinguer derrière ce rideau fut l'ombre de l'etre placé derrière.  
  
Kaizermon: 1er Général a votre service votre Majestée, j'epère que votre sommeil s'est bien déroulé.  
  
L'ombre: Certes, cela s'est très bien passé mais comme toujours mon sommeil a été provoqué par ces enfants qui m'ont réduit a néant mais cette fois ce sera different.  
  
Kaizermon: Comment allez vous vous y prendre cette fois?  
  
L'ombre: Laisse moi te présenter 3 etres créés par mes soins.  
  
Kaizermon tourna la tete vers sa droite 3 personnes se tenaient là, avec un large smoking noir et cravate tout commes les lunettes de soleil. Ils paraissaient très propres, ils étaient 2 garcons et une fille. Ils se présentèrent.  
  
Doyon: Je suis l'etre Doyon, mon pseudonyme sera Agent Doyon.  
  
Carpentier: Je suis l'etre Carpentier, mon pseudonyme sera Agent Capentier.  
  
Elbaz: Je suis l'etre Elbaz et mon nom de mission sera Agent Elbaz.  
  
Kaizermon: Mais vous n'etes que des enfants!!!!  
  
Doyon: Des enfants...certes mais nous sommes nettement superieurs. Notre mission sera justement de rayer de la carte les digisauveurs du monde. Surtout les derniers a etre passé en mission et qui sont d'ailleurs revenus.  
  
Kaizermon: Oui, c'est vrai je les ais vus...mais les supprimer me semble pas utile.  
  
Elbaz: Comment oses tu? Ils sont un grave danger!  
  
l'ombre: Paix! Bon Kaizermon et O. Devimon rentrez dans vos temples pour vous reposer. Mais j'aurais bientot besoin de vous. Quant a vous jeunes enfants l'equipe de Généraux que j'ai envoyé arrive a sa destination allez vite les rejoindre.  
  
Doyon: Bien, ce sera fait selon vos désirs.  
  
Tous partirent, les 3 aganets ouvrirent une porte digitale qui leur permettait de parcourir de grandes distances en peu de temps comme O. Devimon et Kaizermon l'avaient fait. Ce dernier en atteignant le premier temple y rencontra un digimon...Wormon.  
  
Wormon: Je t'ai suivit jusqu'ici qui que tu sois Ken...ou Sam.  
  
Kaizermon: Fais comme tu veux reste si tu t'es sens capable.  
  
Wormon: Je reste!  
  
Kaizermon: Il y a quelque chose de pas normal....s'en prendre de cette manière aux digisauveurs autres que divins n'a jamais été une décision prise par Deus-Imperamon.  
  
Wormon: Que veux tu dire par là?  
  
Kaizermon: Ecoute, la mémoire est en moi et avec Ken nous ne faisons qu'un pour le moment. Il sais ce que je sais et donc ne lutte pas pour recouvrir ses esprits. Mais la chose qui m'inquiète le plus c'etait lorsque j'ai vu les 2 temples annexes pret du palais. Ils y avait les scellés... ce n'est pas normal a moins que.....  
  
*Monde Digital-Près d'Edoras  
  
Les enfants commencaient a se réveiller sur leur embarcation. Jun ne faisait que confirmer cette impression.  
  
Jun: Reveillez vous, nous arrivons!  
  
TK: Ah oui, cette petite sieste n'etait pas désagréable.  
  
Cody: Mais...je ne vois pas de ville, nous somme toujours au plein milieu de la mer.  
  
Matt: C'est vrai ca, tu avais parlé d'une ville Jun.  
  
Jun: Regardez mieux mais au dessus de vos tetes...  
  
En effet, au dessus de leurs tetes se trouvaient un vaste objet volant...non plusieurs tous reliés entre eux. Ce n'etais autre qu'Edoras, une ville flottante dans les airs. Jamais les digisauveurs n'en avait vues.  
  
Biomon: Ca alors que c'est impressionant.  
  
Joe: Incroyable, c'est theoriquement impossible!  
  
Tai: Une citée volant....  
  
Deux grandes ailes d'acier venaient d'apparaitre sur les bords du bateau qui se mit a s'elever vers les cieux. Au fur et a mesure que l'embarcation montait la cité passionna encore plus les enfants qui arrivèrent bientot a sa hauteur. Ils accostèrent sur un vaste embarcadère ou se trouvait d'autres bateau parfois meme plus grands. La cité d'un style oriental paraissait calme. Pourtant la première chose qui frappa les enfants ce fut la présence d'humains. Ils semblaient cotoyer les digimons sans aucunes difficultés, mais un enfant d'environs 10 ans venait a leur rencontre. Cheveux blonds, une toge a la Gennai et une épée portée sur le dos.  
  
Adonis: Bienvenue ici digisauveurs, je suis Adonis...je vois que Jun vous a trouvé a temps.  
  
Jun: Et oui! Je l'ai toujours dit je suis la meilleure!  
  
Adonis: Désolé de te décevoir Jun mais l'autre digisauveur partit en mission, Rigel est revenut avant toi.  
  
Jun: QUOI....ggrrrr....Rigel si je le tiens!  
  
Cody: Mais toi qui es tu?  
  
Adonis: Je vous l'ai dit je suis Adonis, et en meme temps disciple de Gennai!  
  
Tai: Quoi? Gennai aurait un disciple?  
  
Mimi: Mais on t'as jamais rencontré comment ca se fait?  
  
Adonis: Simple je me suis jamais montré. J'etais là quand vous etes passé chez Gennai, qui c'est qui a servit le déjeuner avant votre réveil? Ben c'etait moi. Mais plutot que de bavarder venez Gennai et les autres vous attendent.  
  
Tous marchèrent au travers les ruelles de la cité volante, ils éspéraient juste que le sol ne s'effriterait pas sous leur pied et les laisserait au beau milieu de l'ocean. Finalement ils arrivèrent sur une grande place ou ils entrèrent dans un batiment. Franchissant diverses salles ils arrivèrent enfin a destination sur une terasse donnant sur le vide.  
  
Adonis: Maitre les voila!  
  
Tai: C'est vous Gennai! Nous sommes si content de vous revoir.  
  
Agumon: Ah ca oui ca fait si longtemps.  
  
Biomon: Nous n'esperions plus vous revoir un jour!  
  
Izzy: Content de vous revoir mais pourquoi ne pas avoir répondut a mes mails sur les récents évenements sur Terre?  
  
Gennai: Tout d'abord je suis heureux de vous revoir...mais j'aurais esperé que ce soit en de meilleures conditons. Avec mon disciple nous avons dut tout abandonner du jour au lendemain, laissez moi tout vous raconter. Dans les dinos ruines durant votre combat j'ai découvert une chose interessant, une vieille légende qui s'est avérée etre vraie. Le maitre de Barak-Dul, Deus-Imperamon est en train d'envahir le Monde Digital avec ses 12 Généraux et il passera bientot a l'attaque de la Terre.  
  
Yolei: Quoi? Mais c'est affreux!  
  
Cody: Quand je pense a tout le mal qu'il doit faire c'est atroce!  
  
Davis: Je pense surtout a Ken...il est possédé....il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait...  
  
TK: Il a rejoint le mal quand meme!  
  
Gennai: Calmez vous....il y a ici plusieurs personnes que vous devez rencontrer tout d'abord le reste des Digisauveurs Divins.  
  
Le reste des Digisauveurs entrèrent a leur tour et se présentèrent.  
  
Arion: Je suis Arion Digisauveur Divin du Balrog!  
  
Algébia: Je suis Algébia du Cyclope!  
  
Rigel: Je suis Rigel Digisauveur Divin du Minotaure!  
  
Shamis: Je suis Shamis Digisauveuse Divine du Papillon!  
  
Mais un autre personnega fit son entrée, cette fois un digimon rose rond avec des ailes blanches...Piximon!  
  
Piximon: Salut les enfants, je heureux de vous revoir!  
  
Tai: Piximon, mais on retrouve tout le monde ici?  
  
Sora: Au nom des digisauveurs du Japon je suis heureuse de vous connaitre digisauveurs.  
  
Mimi: N'oublie pas les USA!  
  
Jun: Au fait Rigel....tu as gagné ton pari a ce que je voie comment t'as fait?  
  
Rigel: Ah oui...en fait je les ais tous rencontré en meme temps. Comme ils etaient tous là ce fut pas un problème de les faire venir.  
  
Joe: Pardonnez mon indicretion mais de qui parlez vous?  
  
Gomamon: Oui, qui?  
  
Gennai: Des autres digisauveurs a qui j'ai fait appel!  
  
TK: D'autres digisauveurs????  
  
Patamon: Bizzare j'ai toujours crus que que nos partenaires etaient les seuls jusqu'a présent a avoir effectué une Guerre Digitale.  
  
Gennai: Votre ami Ken pourrait vous expliquer car il a connut par le passé un enfant qui fait partit de ces digisauveurs ou plutot Tamers. Ce sont des Tamers et viennent en réalité d'une autre dimension, ou d'un monde parrallèle si vous préférer.  
  
Tai: Un monde parrallèle?  
  
Piximon: Et oui, ils sont passés quelques temps avant vous et sont a présent partis vers la ville de Migdard. Vous devrez allez les rejoindre et former equipe mais...  
  
Gennai: Il est impossible que vous y alliez tous, c'est pour ca que vous devez vous separez en 2 groupes. Une partie ira a Migard rejoindre les Tamers et les autres iront dans le monde réel là ou une autre bataille risque d'eclater en cas de problèmes.  
  
Adonis: Vous devez former des equipes et en tant que guide je vous emmennerais là bas, mais vous devez savoir une chose. En réssucitant Deus- Imperamon a prit le controle des limbes du Digimonde là ou se trouvent les données perdues des digimons détruits....il en a ressucité divers!  
  
TK: Alors le Devimon que nous avons affronté tout a l'heure c'etait bien notre Devimon?  
  
Piximon: Oui, et avec d'autres tel ken ils forment les 12 Généraux.  
  
Après diverses délibérations les groupes se formèrent, ceux qui rentreraient sont: Joe, Mimi, Cody et Yolei. Après divers souhaits de bonne chance ils partirent vers le Monde Réel par un ordinateur. Tai, Davis, Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, et Izzy iraient a Migdard.  
  
Rigel: Je suis sur que tout ira très bien!  
  
Shamis: Il est temps d'y aller.  
  
Gennai: Shamis a raison, il est temps maintenant d'y aller.  
  
Tous sortirent et reprirent leur route vers les embarcadères, en chemin tous faisaient connaissance avec les Digisauveurs Divins, l'amiance semblait etre au maximum. Adonis cherchait a en savoir plus auprès de son maitre afin de savoir comment mener sa mission, leurs regard complices laissait planer un sentiment assez fort les reliant. Les digimons semblaient eux aussi avoir un moral d'acier malgré les terribles épreuves qui les attendaient. Mais alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux une alarme sonna dans toute ville et une panique générale sembla prendre tous les habitants qui cherchaient a se cacher.  
  
Rigel: Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
  
Agumon: C'est une attaque!!!!  
  
Matt: Comment ca?  
  
Agumon: Je sens des groupes de digimons qui arrivent vers la ville....Deus- Imperamon surement.  
  
Shamis: Non, l'energie que je ressent n'est pas aussi forte....ce sont des Généraux!  
  
Gennai et Piximon qui restaient en retrait semblaient tou a coup prit de peur et restèrent immobile.  
  
Izzy: Qu'avez vous?  
  
Gennai: Non rien....Adonis, accompagne les digisauveurs vers les bateaux et ne vous retournez pas!  
  
Piximon: Nous restons ici....de toute facon pour nous il est trop tard....  
  
Adonis: NON....Maitre ne me dite pas que....  
  
Gennai: Si Adonis c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyions adieu mon disciple.....je suis fier de toi!  
  
Adonis les yeux pleins de larmes se serra contre son maitre une dernière fois et s'eloigna en courant vers l'embarcadère en ordonnant aux digisauveurs de le suivre. Seul TK et Tai semblaient hésiter.  
  
Tai: Mais pourquoi? Que se passe t-il?  
  
Gennai: Ils sont déjà là!  
  
En effet d'un recoin sombre en dessous d'une arcade un digimon apparut, les digisauveurs étaient stupéfait.  
  
Piximon: Ainsi c'est toi.....Oméga Puppetmon...  
  
O. Puppetmon: Et oui, je suis venut vous donner la mort au nom de notre Majestée puis votre tour viendra digisauveurs.....Ne t'inquiète pas TK je t'ai réservé un sort spécial.  
  
Omega Puppetmon avait quelque peu changé de forme, une forte stature de la taille d'un adulte, aspect mettalisé a la place du bois. Son marteau avait ,laissé place à une hache a double tranchant. Gennai et Piximon se préparèrent a se battre, l'épée a la main il se mit a la défensive. TK et Tai firent évoluer leurs digimons au meilleur niveau et MagnaAngemon et Wargreymon furent pret. Mais alors que ces 2 derniers attaquèrent, ils furent repousser par le Général qui ne leur laissait pas de chance.  
  
O. Puppetmon: Quelle arogance vous les humains....jamais avec ce niveau vous ne me vaincrez!  
  
Gennai: Il a raison, il est de niveau Oméga, vous ne pourrez le vaincre.  
  
Piximon: Pertez rien n'est impossible pour nous.  
  
Tai: Donc pour nous aussi rien n'est impossible.....TK pars toi aussi!  
  
TK: Mais je...  
  
Tai: Dis leur d'attendre un peu le temps que je revienne, ce ne sera que 5 minutes.  
  
TK s'en alla avec son digimon en courant vers les autres, mais O. Puppetmon attaqua et de sa hache attaqua Piximon. Ce dernier ayant esperer que son baton puisse le retenir n'a pas eviter son coup et se désintegra sur le champ. Tai commencait a sentir une sorte de colère monter en lui, mais il ne remarqua pas que son digivice commencait a briller anormalement. Wargreymon bien que a terre reattaqua mais fut repoussé a nouveau. Gennai tint a le proteger et s'ineterposa en essayant de le blesser. O. Puppetmon detruisit l'epée mais Gennai décida de lancer une ultima attaque.  
  
Gennai: Recois une attaque que je n'avais jamais utilisée avant "Howling Inferno"!!!!!  
  
Ses poings brillèrent et se précipita vers on adversaire, de ses poings il le frappa et O. Puppetmon surpris tomba a terre. N'ayant plus sa hache en main il espérait avaoir la victoire mais c'etait hélas trop tard.  
  
O. Puppetmon: Tu crois m'avoir vaincut.....attend "Cosmic Marionnetion"!!!!!!!  
  
Des fils recouvraient a présent Gennai et le controlait relié a Puppetmon qui le tenait désormais en son pouvoir. Gennai ne pouvait plus bouger mais avec un effort incroyable il parvint a dire certaines choses a Tai.  
  
Gennai: Tai, ecoutes, pour moi c'est finit mais avec les autres vous irez loin. Laisse monter la colère monter en toi mais guide toi vers le service de la justice. Adieu...  
  
En effet d'un coup Gennai venait de tomber epuisé par ce combat, son corp ne se désintegra pas mais un sourire pouvait paraitre sur son visage. Tai laissa eclater sa colère et promit de se battre pour la justice mais son digivice indique tout a coup: "Omega Evolution". Ca yest Tai avait atteint le niveau Omega et fusionna avec Wargreymon qui changa de forme légèrement. Son bouclier se tenait non plus sur son dos mais séparé en 2 sur chacuns des bras. Une lance prenait place sur son dos. Mais il ne combattit pas, il se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres heureusement a temps et se dédigivolva. Tous quittèrent la cité les yeux pleins de larmes mais le coeur plein d'epoirs en route vers Migdard!!!!! 


	4. En route vers Migard

Chapter III: "En route vers Migdard!"  
  
Alors que le soleil se couchait, la citée volant était déjà bien loin a l'horizon et pourtant personne sur le bateau semblait vraiment sourire. TK et Tai avaient appris ce dont Adonis avait compris en quittant son maitre, Gennai n'etait plus. Tombé sous les coups d'un ancien maitre de l'ombre reconvertit en Général. Une seule parole se fit entendre, c'etait Adonis qui parla en observant l'horizon tentant de penser a autre chose.  
  
Adonis: Nous arriverons cette nuit sur la cote et nous ferons route vers Migdard afin de rejoindre les Tamers...  
  
*Barak-Dul:  
  
La nuit tombait sur la forteresse de Barak-Dulet a présent un silence d'or régnait sur les 13 Temples. Partant du premier une lueur semblait monter les escaliers, il s'agissait de Kaizermon et de Wormon. Tous deux traversèrent les temples avec le plus grand silence, seul les colonnes froides les observaient a l'interieur et a l'exterieur seuls la Lune et les étoiles semblaient les observer. En arrivent vers les derniers temples ils virent le reflet rougatre de la Lune sur la mer, et par cette nuit claire ils pouvaient observer quasiment toute l'ile, mais ils arrivaient au treizième temple.  
  
Kaizermon: Franchement je ne vois pas l'interet de ce temple, et toi?  
  
Wormon: Je ne sais pas maitre, peut-etre a ralentir les divers adversaires...  
  
Kaizermon: Tu vas trouver ca curieux mais étant Général je devrais pôuvoir me souvenir des derniers conflits....mais pourtant j'en ai aucuns souvenirs...c'est comme si rien ne s'etait passé avant cette Guerre.  
  
Wormon: Ce n'est rien maitre, tu vas t'en souvenir j'en suis sur.  
  
Wormon s'installa sur l'epaule de Kaizermon, ce dernier semblait prit d'une certaine humanité en cette soirée alors que face aux digisauveurs il n'en avait pas fait usage. Quoique il aurait put laisser Omega Devimon les detruire. Tous 2 continuèrent leur chemin au travers le temple mais une fois sortit Kaizermon se retourna brusquement.  
  
Wormon: Que se passe t-il?  
  
Kaizermon: Je sais pas...c'est comme si soudain j'avais sentit une présence dans ce temple. Mais nous irons voir ca une autre fois, pour le moment contentons nous de notre objectif.  
  
Ils parvinrent au somment et eurent une vue sur l'ensemble de l'ile, ils s'arretèrent quelques instants afin de savourer ces instant mais ils se retournèrent assez vite. Ils firent chemin vers le petit temple a gauche du grand palais ou ils entrèrent. Au milieu de ce temple se tenait un cerceuil ,de marbre, et au mur une large statue représentant le maitre des lieux Deus-Imperamon. Mais du cerceuil une aura semblait sortir et eclairer les alentours directs. Kaizermon posa sa main dessus et ferma les yeux, la scène dura plusieurs minutes ou le Général semblait etre en train de communiquer. Soudain il rouvrit les yeux, l'aura s'eteignit et accompgné de son fidèle Wormon il sortit précipitemment l'air perturbé.  
  
Kaizermon: Cette fois plus de doutes possibles, j'avais raison...vite Wormon allons voir les digisauveurs...  
  
Mais il fut stoppé net par 2 ombres qui se tenaient au milieu du parvis de la large cour. Les deux etres encapuchonnés faisaient office de barrage, l'une d'entre elle enleva sa capuche.  
  
Kaizermon: Un Général, et pas n'importe lequel...Piedmon de niveau Céleste!  
  
Piedmon: Alors que fais le premier Général ici en pleine nuit, tu devrais etre dans ton temple a moins que ne veuille trahir Deus-Imperamon en rejoignant les digisauveurs.  
  
Kaizermon: Je vais te faire ravaler tes insultes espèce de clown de second ordre!  
  
Ils se jettèrent l'un sur l'autre, Kaizermon etait bien conscient du danger qu'il encourait car le niveau Céleste se trouve au dessus de l'Omega. pourtant ces niveaux superieurs a Méga etaient capables de veritables miracles quand ils sont utilisés a bon escient. Piedmon sortit ses épées alors que Kaizermon faisait claquer son fouet dans les airs et parvint égratiner son adversaire. Et en voulant se jeter des boules de feu, l'energie dégagée resta suspendue entre les airs comme si les forces étaient égales.  
  
Piedmon: Comment est ce possible, je devrais te vaincre!  
  
Kaizermon: Tu ne maitrise pas encore totalement tes nouveaux pouvoirs, preuve que tu es un nouveau Général. Je trouve ca curieux que Deus- Imperamon ais eu l'idée de changer ses troupes au dernier moment.  
  
Mais cela demandait une concentration extreme, tellement forte que Kaizermon ne faisait plus attention a l'autre adversaire qui en profita pour attaquer. Sous la forme d'un petit rayon laser, il visa le cerveau de Kaizermon qui lacha prise et se retrouva projecté a quelques metres.  
  
Ombre: Il a eu son compte, ce coup est l'illusion diabolique désormais il fera ce que l'on veut et se tiendra en bon Général.  
  
*Cote du continent vers Migdard:  
  
Adonis et les autres venaient d'acoster, le moral était un peu remonté parmis les enfants. Désormais ils avaient tous en tete la mission de retrouver les Tamers a Migdard. Pour cela il leur faudrait marcher pendant toute la journée le lendemain. Pour le moment ils etaient tous réunis autour d'un feu avec leurs digimons.  
  
Agumon: Je meurs de faim, le bateau n'etait pas de tout repos.  
  
Tai: Souviens toi Agumon du premier repas qu'on a partagé.  
  
Agumon: Ce pauvre Joe en avait perdu ses lunettes!  
  
Rigel: Vous avez l'air d'avoir vécus des aventures fantastiques, on nous en vait déjà fait un peu part mais nous avons jamais put réellement entendre ces récits.  
  
Sora: D'accord nous allons tout vous racontez mais d'abord racontez nous votre histoire.  
  
Adonis: Alors là il faut remonter aux temps les plus anciens!  
  
Izzy: Tu connais beaucoups de choses sur le Monde Digital toi?  
  
Adonis: Bon laissez moi tout vous raconter...on raconte qu'aux temps les plus anciens il n'existait qu'un seul monde ou vivaient les créatures primaires. Ce monde fut faconné par une gigantesque explosion puis faconné par des forces puissantes.  
  
Matt: Qui sont les etres qui ont dégagés une telle énergie?  
  
Adonis: Personne ne sait exactement mais il semblerait que ce soit des etres d'un niveau très élevé voire je dirais Divins! Mais pour revenir a la suite de l'histoire, un cataclysme survint et du monde faconné il en résultat 2 mondes: le Réel et le Digital. C'est a partir de ce moment que les Guerres Digitales commencèrent et que les digisauveurs légendaires apparurent. Les digisauveurs divins en font partie mais il en existe d'autres. D'ailleurs certains se sont réincarnés a notre époque preuve que tout n'est pas finit. Mais la légende dit aussi que lorsque les 2 mondes seront réunis la paix reviendra partout, digimons et humains vivront en paix. Là les digisauveurs légendaires n'auront plus a s'en faire.  
  
Tai: Mais au fait tout a l'heure je suis devenut de niveau Omega, serais-je en route vers le niveau Divin?  
  
Shamis: On peut dire ca, il existe 3 niveaux après Mega: Omega, Celeste, et Divin. Mais pour parvenir a ces niveaux il faut a nouveau faire qu'un avec son semblable.  
  
Matt: Comment ca?  
  
Adonis: En fait il y a beau avoir 2 mondes presque tous ont un semblable a eux dans l'autre monde. C'est a dire qu'ici vous avez tous un double, mais vous l'avez trouvé!  
  
Sora: Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai alors Biomon serait...moi si je vivais ici?  
  
Adonis: En quelque sorte, ces niveaux nécessitent d'etre qu'un, c'est pour ca que les Digisauveurs Divins n'ont pas de digimons. Cela permet d'avoir plus de puissance et d'etre en totalle harmonie.  
  
Davis: Interessant mais moi je fatigue un peu...dormons!  
  
C'est avec ces révélations que les digisauveurs s'endormirent tous sans se douter que trois personnages les observaient.  
  
Doyon: Parfais ils dorment mais nous n'allons pas les attaquer....allons nous occuper de ceux qui sont dans le Monde Réel!!!! 


	5. Le Monde Réel

Chapter IV: "La Bataille d'Odaiba-school"  
*Monde Réel:  
  
Peu de temps après la sélection de Gennai, le groupe restant reprit le chemin vers le Monde Réel. Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle d'ordinateur sans se douter du drame qui venait se jouer dans le Monde Digital, mais ils avaient recus une mission, celle de retenir autant qu'ils le pouvaient les digimons qui pourraient etre envoyés.  
  
Yolei: Bon...ben nous voila de retour!  
  
Joe: Ouais mais j'aurais aimé participer à la bataille finale. Esperons que les autres y arriveront et sauveront Ken au plus vite.  
  
Cody: C'est vrai, le pauvre n'aurait pas du meriter ca, mais je comprend mieux maintenant certaines choses.  
  
Mimi: Allez, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cette tete, avec l'aide de tous les digisauveurs nous allons pouvoir vaincre rapidement ici.  
  
Tous décidèrent de rentrer mais en regardant leur montre un détail bizzare les inquietaient, tout comme pour les premiers digisauveurs l'heure n'avait quasiment pas changée. Le phénomène se répetait a nouveau et ce n'etait pas pour rassurer les enfants mais néanmoins il s'etait ecoulé plus de temps que la dernière fois. L'ecole était déserte en cette fin de journée, alors que les enfants déambulaient dans les couloirs, Amardillomon fit une remarque à Cody.  
  
Amardillomon: Regarde Cody il y a une lueur rouge sur ton digivice!  
  
Cody: C'est vrai...mais il indique la présence d'un autre digivice dans la rue.  
  
Hawkmon: Allons voir!!!!  
  
Les enfants descendirent les marches et traverserent les couloirs vers la sortie jusqu'a une cour interieur ou les digimons stoppèrent comme si quelque chose les inquietaient.  
  
Hawkmon: C'est etrange...je sens une présence et ca n'a pas l'air d'etre benefique.  
  
Gomamon: Qui que vous soyiez, montrez vous!!!!  
  
Une voix se fit alors entendre puis 3 enfants en costume noir apparurent.  
  
Mimi: Mais, qui etes vous?  
  
Elbaz: L'humaine a raison, il faudrait peut-etre que nous nous présentions dans ce cas je commence je suis l' agent Elbaz!  
  
Doyon: Agent Doyon!  
  
Carpentier: Agent Carpentier!  
  
Tous 3: Au service de Deus-Imperamon!!!!!  
  
Cody: Ce digimon emploirait des enfants maintenant? il mérite vraiment d'etre détruit a jamais!  
  
Doyon: Minute, nous sommes loin de ce que tu crois, nous ne sommes pas de simples enfants si tu veux tout savoir!  
  
Elbaz: Doyon laisse moi leur faire une petite démonstration.  
  
Doyon: Nous allons tous en faire une belle, digisauveurs préparez vous!  
  
Les agents se positionnèrent, Mimi observait avec Palmon juste a coté d'elle l' agent Elbaz rammasser sur le coté de la cour une rose rouge.  
  
Elbaz: Tu es une digisauveuse faisant partie de ceux ayant vaincus Apocalymon, non? Tu sais il n'y avait pas vraiment de merite à cela mais pour changer de sujet crains tu les roses?  
  
Mimi: Je vois pas tellement le rapport mais non, elles ne sont pas si dangereuses.  
  
Elbaz: Pourtant Ken n'etait pas un grand danger non plus et vous avez utilisés beaucoups de moyens pour l'abattre.  
  
Mimi: Au moins il a compris ce que sont les digimons maintenant et sert le Monde Digital!  
  
Elbaz: Peut-etre, mais en attendant recois cette rose!!!!  
  
D'un simple geste de la main elle lanca la rose a une grande vitesse et errafla l'epaule de Mimi. Une entaille a l'epaule apparut et son sang commencait a sortir. Palmon n'avait pas vu la rose arriver, elle était passée bien trop vite.  
  
Mimi: Aaaaaah...mais comment as tu fait ca?  
  
Elbaz: Pas difficile pourtant, pour nous autres agents rien n'est impossible! Cette rose a été lancée a une vitesse a laquelle il est difficile de voir quelque chose. Ton digimon n'a put intervenir et c'est bien normal!  
  
Palmon: Attends, tu vas voir Sumac Veneneux!!!!  
  
Les lianes de Palmon attrapèrent la main d'Elbaz qui de l'autre les maintiens d'une poignée de fer et par celles-ci envoya Palmon contre le mur.  
  
Mimi: Oh non, Palmon répond moi!  
  
Doyon et Carpentier sourirent en voyant la scène qui manifestement les aumusaient beaucoups.  
  
Cody: Mais pourquoi? qui etes vous si vous n'etes pas ordinaires?  
  
Doyon: Deus-Imperamon nous as tous créés a travers des données digitales. Ainsi c'est ce qui fait notre force et vous etes trops faible pour nous vaincre.  
  
Cody: C'est ce qu'on va voir, Hyper Digivolution!  
  
Doyon: Pas la peine de hurler je le vois bien qu'il s'hyperdigivolve en Ankylomon. Mais hélas ce n'est pas assez, subis Queen Bee's Stinger!  
  
Ankylomon fut touché par l'attaque qui le projetta contre un mur et se dedigivolva.  
  
Cody: Oh non!  
  
Carpentier: Et si, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes envoyés par notre maitre. A moi de vous faire voir a vous 2 digimons restant Hawkmon et Gomamon...subissez....Grizzly Scrap!  
  
L'attaque envoya les 2 malheureux digimons contre le mur.  
  
Doyon: Bien, occupons nous des maitres maintenant!  
  
Mais une voix venue de derrière les stoppa!  
  
Jury: Attendez vous 3, nous autres Tamers nous ne vous laisserons pas faire!  
  
Jury, Hirokazu, Kenta et Suichon apparurent tous accompagnés de leurs digimons. Seule difference Jury portait les lunettes de Takato recues par ce dernier lors de leur séparation chez Gennai.  
  
Doyon: les Tamers...maintenant? Mais qu'est ce que ca veut dire et en plus vous n'etes pas de ce monde.  
  
Hirokazu: Cela ne nous empeche pas de défendre un monde en péril quel qu'il soit, les Digisauveurs Divins nous ont appellé a l'aide suite au plan de Gennai.  
  
Kenta: Nous ne pouvions pas refuser cette offre.  
  
Elbaz: Depuis quand les Digisauveurs Divins demandent-ils de l'aide?  
  
Suichon: Et depuis quand Deus-Imperamon crée t-il des monstres comme vous?  
  
Doyon: Bon je crois qu'il nous faut évacuer... mais nous nous reverrons je vous le promet! Il nous reste le monde a détruire.  
  
Carpentier: Prochaine étape...un certain Willis mais loin d'ici!  
  
Elbaz: A bientot!  
  
Les agents partirent a travers un portail dimensionnel laissant les enfants derrières eux.  
  
Cody: On l'a echappé belle, mais qui etes vous?  
  
Jury: Nous sommes les Tamers ou d'autres digisauveurs si vous préférez.  
  
Joe: D'autres digisauveurs dont nous n'avons pas la connaissance mais comment cela se fait-il?  
  
Kenta: Arrete de pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, il existe des tas de digisauveurs dont vous ne soupconnez meme pas l'existence qui ont fait des Guerres Digitales. Seulement vous auriez eux peu de chance de nous connaitre, nous venons d'une autre dimension afin de vous aider. Comme vous nous avons été séparé chez Gennai!  
  
Suichon: Sauf qu'un digimon nous guide, laissez nous vous le présenter.  
  
Wizardmon: Certains me connaissent déja mais pour ceux que je ne connais pas encore laisser moi me présenter...Wizardmon tombé sous l'attaque de Miyotismon!  
  
Mimi: Wizardmon!!!!! Mais comment est-ce possible?  
  
Wizardmon: C'est simple, alors que j'etais dans les limbes du Monde Digital un Etre puissant a réveillé les digimons détruits durant ces dernières guerres et nous a fait preter serment. Avec quelques autres nous avons pretés serment mais nous ne l'honorons pas!  
  
Joe: Au nom du groupe mais surtout de Kari et Gatomon je te souhaite la bienvenue!  
  
Alors que dans le Monde Réel, les premiers revers se faisaient sentir dans le Monde Digital les enfants arrivèrent face à Migdard!  
  
*Monde Digital-Migdard:  
  
Tai: Migdard, enfin!  
  
Sora: Ca a l'air d'etre une ville magnifique.  
  
Jun: Et bien qu'attendons nous? Allons-y!  
  
*Monde Digital-Barak Dul:  
  
Deux Etres cagoulés se tenaient sur la terrasse ou l'on surplmobait l'Ile, au loin des colonnes de fumées camouflaient les nuées de digimons en marche.  
  
Etre 1: Tout se déroule comme prévut.  
  
Etre 2: Kaizermon est sous controle et fait désormais tout selon les ordres.  
  
Etre1: Ils sont tous partis?  
  
Etre 2: L'attaque de cette citée volante n'etait qu'un début, tout comme l'invasion de l'Ile des Fichiers Binaires.  
  
Etre 1: Maintenant Barak-Dul sans Généraux mais pourront-ils revenir a temps en cas de problèmes?  
  
Etre 2: Bien sur, Deus-Imperamon n'a jamais eu a se plaindre de ses généraux, maintenant le Monde Digital après le Monde Réel!  
  
Etre 1: Les Agents feront un excellent travail ce monde va se plier rapidement et là ce sera le moment tant attendu! Mais d'ici là j'espère que les Digisauveurs Divins ne nous attireront pas trops d'ennuis. 


	6. La bataille de Migdard

Chapter V:"La bataille de Migdard."  
  
*Monde Digital-Migdard:  
  
Après une journée de marche vers Migdard les enfants paraissaient fatigués mais ils etaient tous contents d'arriver jusqu'ici. La ville se situait dans une large plaine traversée par un fleuve et bordée sur son flanc nord par une foret sombre. D'immenses remparts protegaient la cité qui en ces temps troublés se préparait au pire, mais au mileu de la cité se dressait aussi une montagne surmontée de remparts et d'un palais.  
  
Jun: Regardez là-haut, c'est là que se trouve notre point de rendez-vous. L'equipe de Tamers et leur digimon guide nous y attendent.  
  
Biomon: Quel digimon?  
  
Shamis: Celui que nous avons vus a été réssucité par Deus-Imperamon mais il reste de notre coté, il s'agit d'un Wargreymon.  
  
Tai: Un Wargreymon?  
  
Rigel: Et pas n'importe lequel, il disait que dans cette nouvelle existence il souhaitait utiliser son pouvoir pour le bien car autre fois il n'avait put completement le faire. Il avait faillit déstabiliser le Monde Digital en brisant des pierres importantes.  
  
Davis: Non...ce serait....  
  
Matt: Blackwargreymon!!!  
  
Jun: De fait il était de couleur noir.  
  
Tous entrèrent dans la ville par les grandes portes metalliques qui avaient été récemment installées pour contrer toute attaque. Sur les murailles se tenaient des digimons scrutant l'horizon et l'agitation gagnait quelque fois lorsqu'un élément suspect aparaissait. ils traverserent le fleuve par un pont immense bordée de statues, puis après quelques larges avenues pavées ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne. Un escalier joignait le sommet, la montée fut moins pénible que tous le craignait car ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Au sommet une nouvelle muraille avec une large porte en bois. Gardée par une bande de Skullmeramon, l'entrée ne paraissait pas simple malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait de digisauveurs qui demandaient a entrer.  
  
Skullmeramon: Que voulez vous jeunes humains?  
  
TK: Euh, nous sommes des digisauveurs et nous devons rencontrer l'equipe des Tamers.  
  
Arion: Nous sommes les Digisauveurs Divins, Blackwargeymon a dut vous expliquer la situation.  
  
Skullmeramon: Ben parlons en de la situation actuelle, Deus-Imperamon a envoyé ses 12 Généraux conquérir le monde. D'après les digimons réfugiés ici, une vaste armée marche sur notre citée, mais il devra d'abord passer par nous et ce n'est pas gagné.  
  
Tai: Raison de plus pour nous laisser entrer, si la situation est si grave il faut que...  
  
Skullmeramon: Et qui dit que vous n'etes pas des espions...  
  
Au meme moment un digimon intervint.  
  
Blackwargreymon: Cela suffit, je reconnais ces enfants ils doivent me suivre. Il ne s'agit pas d'espions.  
  
Agumon: Et bien ca pour une surprise, finalement ce digimon a bien fait sa sélection lors des résurections.  
  
Blackwargreymon: L'heure n'est pas aux retrouvailles, suivez moi les Tamers vous attendent.  
  
Matt: Voyions a quoi ressemblent les autres digisauveurs.  
  
Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et a l'interieur un palais se dressait, mais ils stoppèrent au milieu de la cour. En effet un groupe d'enfants sortirent du palais en leur direction, les Tamers.  
  
Takato: Ravi de vous connaitre!  
  
Tai: Moi aussi et c'est un honneur de rencontrer d'autres digisauveurs.  
  
Sora: Comme quoi nous ne sommes pas les seuls a avoir connut une aventure Digitale.  
  
Ruki: Oui, mais nous avons tous suivis des chemins differents de plus nous venons d'une autre dimension.  
  
Ryo: Euh..excusez moi mais vous ne connaitriez pas un certain Ken?  
  
Davis: Mais si...malheureusement il est possédé et s'est rangé dans le camp adverse.  
  
TK: Mais comment as tu rencontré Ken?  
  
Ryo: Je voyage a travers les dimensions et aux fils de ces voyages un jour j'ai rencontré Ken. Il venait de perdre son frère, je l'aidais a pas sombrer dans la haine mais un jour nous fumes attaqués par Zeed-Millenium ou je fut renvoyé chez moi et ken je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
Kari: Malheureusement son coté obscur a triomphé et a causé divers ennuis au monde Digital.  
  
Ryo: j'en suis attristé mais jamais Ken n'aurais put faire du mal sans ce malheur. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas stoppés trop brutalement.  
  
TK: Ce fut brutal mais il l'avait mérité.  
  
Ryo: Ca n'a pas dut arrangé les choses...  
  
Jenrya: Bon arretez ca, la passé c'est du passé maintenant je crois qu'il vous faut a tous un bon repas. Ca tombe bien il y a une excellente cuisine ici!  
  
Takato: Ouais meme Guillmon a faillit avoir une indigestion.  
  
Ruki: Leurs pains sont meilleurs que les tiens en tout cas!  
  
Takato: Eh, c'est pas juste je débute a peine dans le metier.  
  
Après bien des rigolades et un bon déjeuner, la bande en avait totallement perdu le sens des réalités. Pourtant on pouvait sentir a travers toute la ville, une certaine agitation. Cela du au fait qu'un digimon venait d'entrer en ville et avertissait tout le monde d'un danger imminent, les troupes du premier et du 8ème Général marchaient sur la ville. Des Sagitarimons et Yashamons se placaient sur les murailles tandis que les skullmeramons se tenaient pret a défendre de leur vie la petite forteresse.  
  
Du haut de cette forteresse les enfants venaient de faire leur apparition et voyaient a leur tour l'agitation des rues.  
  
TK: Ils se préparent donc vraiment a la guerre.  
  
Jun: Ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière bataille a laquelle on assiste.  
  
Davis: Ca parait presque terrifiant de voir ca...esperons qu'ils auront tout le temps de se preparer.  
  
Tai: Ca y est...regardez tous là bas....ils arrivent.  
  
Takato: Ils encerclent la ville...nous sommes assiegés. La seule solution est d'affronter les troupes qui arrivent.  
  
Ruki: Ca va etre plus dur que prévut.  
  
Renamon: Ne t'inquiète pas Ruki meme si ce combat m'epuisera a un point inimaginable...je combattrais les Généraux a Barak-Dul.  
  
Terriemon: Moi aussi Jenrya...je lutterais jusqu'au bout.  
  
Ryo: Je me demande contre qui nous devrons nous battre.  
  
Blackwargreymon: (venant d'apparaitre) Il s'agit d'après mes informations du 1er et 8ème Général.  
  
Matt: Le premier...c'est Kaizermon!!!!  
  
Sora: Mais le 8ème c'est encore un mystère.  
  
Rigel: Pour le moment il s'agit surtout d'essayer d'arriver a Barak-Dul sans trop de casse.  
  
Shamis: C'est vrai, mais que faire en priorité?  
  
Blackwargreymon: Laissez cette ville, il faut que vous sortiez d'ici afin d'aller a Bark-Dul!  
  
Agumon: Nous ne pouvons faire ca!  
  
Blackwargreymon: Ecoutez, peut importe le sort de cette ville quand les seuls capables de vaincre une fois pour toute sont ici. Il faut que vous partiez d'ici au plus vite, mais vous devrez forcer le passage...le meilleur moment sera pendant l'assaut. La confusion sera telle que l'on ne vous verra pas ou presque...  
  
Jenrya: Je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix dans cette histoire.  
  
Blackwargreymon: Pour moi le temps est compté surtout depuis que j'ai déserté...si nous trahissons nous retournerons aussi sec dans les limbes digitales. Or c'est déjà fait, je ne verrais jamais la fin de ce jour...mais au moins j'aurais payé ma dette envers vous tous.  
  
A peine les paroles de Blackwargreymon finirent que l'assaut fut donné, des Bullmons se jetaient sur les portes de la villes qui céèrent assez facilement pour la majorité malgré la lutte héroique des Sagitairomons. Leurs flèches atteignirent de nombreux guerriers mais le nombre incessant ne fit que accroitre les difficultés. Les Yashamons ne pouvaient contenir une telle masse, face aux Searchmons, Rhinomons et Linkmons ils ne faisaient pas le poid. Les Rhinomons chargaient dans les rues accompagnés des Bullmons créant une panique et brisant les barricades levées en vitesse. Quand aux enfants ils quittaient la forteresse pour descendre dans la ville ou les combats faisaient rage. Une fois dans les rues ils ne tardèrent pas a etre pris en chasse par des assayants.  
  
Blackwargreymon: Je vais faire un peu d'espace, NOVA FORCE!  
  
Takato: Bien joué ils reculent maintenant mais cela ne suffira pas!  
  
Davis: De petites digivolutions seront les bienvenues.  
  
Ce fut aussitot fait tous au niveau champion et armures pour certains l'equipe fut prete.  
  
Arion: Attendez nous...Omega evolution....Balrogmon!  
  
Algebia: Omega evolution....Cyclopmon!  
  
Rigel: Omega Evolution....Minotoromon!  
  
Shamis: Omega Evolution....Papillomon!  
  
Jun: Omega evolution....Cleopatramon!  
  
Tai: Ne m'oubliez pas...allez Agumon...omega evolution...Omega Wargreymon!  
  
Symbole de leurs puissances que tous sentaient a travers la ville, une aura orangée brillait autour d'eux. Mais cela se fit aussi sentir des 2 Généraux qui pourtant supervisaient les operations en dehors de la ville.  
  
Kaizermon: Cette puissance....il ne peut s'agir que des digisauveurs!  
  
8ème Général: Attends, que dirais tu d'aller les voir?  
  
Kaizermon: Pourquoi pas!  
  
Pendant ce temps du coté des digisauveurs, la bataille faisait rage mais ils parvenaient tant bien que mal a se frayer un chemin a grace à la puissance des Omégas.  
  
Ryo: Nous y sommes presque....courage!  
  
Sora: Pas trop tot....mais cela me semble presque trop facile!  
  
En effet, sur leur chemin, ils rencontraient de moins en moins d'ennemis. Ces derniers semblaient affairés a la destruction et conquete d'autres quartiers, surtout a celle de la petite forteresse ou les Skullmeramons tombaient les uns après les autres malgré un héroisme étonnant.  
  
Tai: Regardez...voilà une porte nous allons pouvoir sortir de cette ville!  
  
Les enfants sortirent au plus vite et se dirigèrent vers la foret afin de se rendre vers Barak-Dul, mais ils furent stoppés par 2 etres qui les attendaient là.  
  
Kaizermon: Enfin...nous commencions a nous impatienter! Mais vous me connaissez déjà, moi le 1er Général, voici un autre Général...le 8ème pour etre précis!  
  
Takato: Curieux de savoir qui est ce Général.  
  
TK: Alors ne perd pas de temps, qu'il se présente!  
  
8ème Général: Je m'attendais pas a vous revoir de sitot mais vous avez déjà entendus ma voix ca devrait suffir!  
  
Tai: Cette voix...non, il ne peux s'agir que de...  
  
Omega Etemon: Et oui, je tiens enfin ma revanche digisauveurs...cette fois je vaincrais!  
  
Kaizermon: Attend, perdre un général maintenant serait vraiment ennuyeux...alors laisse faire les autres guerriers. Digisauveurs si vous parvenez a vaincre ces guerriers, alors votre prochain combat sera dans le premier temple de Barak-Dul!  
  
Les 2 Généraux rebroussèrent chemin vers la ville mais au meme moment Blackwargeymon s'interposa face à eux. Sortant eux aussi de la foret, des digimons apparurent bien determinés à se battre: Omega Knightdramon (une sorte d'armure vivante brandissant une épée) et Oméga Hydramon (un monstre sur 4 pattes a visage humain, une large queue et une paire d'aile). Blackwargreymon entama un combat contre les Généraux, utilisant sa Nova force qui n'avait a sa grande surpise aun effet sur les 2 Généraux. Omega Kaizermon utilisans sa rapidité parvint derrière lui mais il continua son chemin laissant le soin a Omega Etemon d'achever sa besogne.  
  
B. Wargreymon: Comment mes attaques ne vous atteignent pas?  
  
O. Etemon: Sans doute parce que maintenant je suis l'elite de l'armée....je suis un Général!  
  
B. Wargreymon: Peut etre que je ne te battrais pas mais les digisauveurs te vaincront. Je savais depuis le début que je ne survivrais pas longtemps...le moment est venu!  
  
A ce moment, surgit Matt accompagné de Metal Garurumon.  
  
Matt: Attend, je vais t'aider....A l'attaque.  
  
O. Etemon: Oh oh, voilà 2 adversaires a présent...approchez je vais me debarrasser de vous et tant pis pour cet idiot de Kaizermon!  
  
Metal Garurumon se jeta sur son adversaire tentant de le blesser mais rien ne semblait marcher meme pas son Hurlement Fatal.  
  
O. Etemon: Maintenant je vais vous montrer le puissance d'un Omega...Subissez...Asgard Symphony!  
  
L'attaque sonore semblait venir de partout et malgré les mains contre les oreilles le son parvint jusqu'au cerveau.  
  
Mett: Tiens bon Metal Garurumon...essaye de...oh non!  
  
En effet, le digimon affaiblit commencait a se dedigivolver face à Matt qui commencait a perdre espoir et versait quelques larmes. A ce moment Black Wargreymon se placa devant lui et alors que Omega Etemon profitant de l'innatention de Matt essayait de l'attaquer avec une boule de feu. Il se prit l'attaque qui le transperca mais n'atteignit pas Matt.  
  
Matt: Black! Oh non, pourquoi?  
  
Black Wargreymon: Je devais le faire...face a vos ennemis je n'ai rien put faire, juste me détruire...a charge de revanche...adieu digisauveurs...  
  
Matt: Non! Ce n'est pas possible!!!!!!!  
  
Matt et son digimon furent a leur tour soudain entouré d'un halo de lumière bleue. Il ouvrit les yeux et se sentit attiré vers Metal Garurumon qui semblait scintiller et ne plus regresser. Une grande lumière blanche...et Matt se trouvait désormais a l'interieur de son digimon entouré d'une aura blanche. Il venait d'atteindre le niveau Oméga.  
  
Matt: Omega Garurumon...Black Wargreymon ta mort ne sera pas veine...grace a toi tel Tai je connais un niveau assez haut je vais pouvoir me mesurer a ce digimon.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour Kaizermon s'arreta un moment, il avait ressentit la mort du digimon noir et l'arrivée d'un Omega. Il devait revenir, la mort d'un Général serait trop ennuyeuse a ce moment de la bataille ainsi il rebroussa chemin.  
  
Omega Etemon: Oh oh, quelle digivolution surprenante...voiyons de quoi tu es capable.  
  
O. Etemon sauta en l'air en lanca des boules de feu vers son adversaire qui ne bougeat pas. O. Garurumon leva la tete vers les boules qui lui etaient lancées, sur son dos une partie s'ouvrit laissant découvrir des petits missiles qui furent lancés et stoppèrent l'attaque.  
  
Omega Garurumon: Hurlement Glacial!  
  
De toute sa gueule, un rayon bleu sortit vers son adversaire qui semblait assez surpris. Il tenta de bloquer l'attaque mais fut atteint et tomba a terre sans néanmoins etre battu.  
  
Omega Etemon: Non, ce n'est pas possible....  
  
Omega Kaizermon: (arrivant) Et oui, tu as bien vu, il s'agit d'un Omega...Ce n'est plus la peine de te battre, il pourrait te battre il en est capable. Etant Général depuis peu de temps tu as moins d'experience tout comme lui...perdre un Général maintenant serait facheux.  
  
Omega Garurumon: Pff...autant abattre 2 Généraux en meme temps ca fera gagner du temps.  
  
Omega Kaizermon: Alors ce sera moi ton adversaire...mais tu n'es pas en mesure de me battre. Contrairement a O. Etemon j'ai de l'experience....je suis Général depuis tellement longtemps...  
  
Omega Garurumon fonca sur le Général laissant O. Etemon prendre la fuite craignant pour sa vie. Mais Kaizermon d'une main stoppa la charge de son adversaire, laissant apparaitre une aura autour de lui.  
  
Omega Kaizermon: Trop facile...tu n'as pas acquis l'experience nécéssaire....  
  
Omega Garurumon: Ca c'est toi qui le dit! Hurlement Glacial!  
  
L'attaque tirée a bout portant repoussa d'abord lentement le Général puis l'ejecta et le toucha a son visage. Il percuta un arbre et resta un moment a terre, il se releva lentement comme perdu.  
  
Omega Kaizermon: Que...que se passe t-il? J'etais en train d'affronter un Général quand...oui je me rappelle maintenant....j'avais été vicitme de l'illusion du diable. J'executais mes actes sans réfléchir....il m'a délivré mais comment as t-il eu un tel niveau en aussi peu de temps? La meilleure faon de voir ca serait de me rendre a Barak-Dul et de rappeller les 10 Généraux...Et enfin cette bataille montrera la vérité.  
  
Il s'approcha calement de son adversaire, faisant signe aux 2 autres digimons Omega d'arretr de se battre.  
  
Omega Kaizermon: Tu es le premier a me toucher en ayant acquis aussi peu d'experience...la ville de Migdard est perdue mais vous avez gagnés....la prochaine bataille se fera....a Barak-Dul!  
  
Ils quittèrent les lieux face aux autres digisauveurs qui se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. L'un d'entre eux avait a son tour atteint ce niveau et la bataille des 12 Palais allait commencer. Cepandant sur Terre les nouvelles étaient moins bonnes, Willis et d'autres digisauveurs avaient recus la visite des Agents qui semaient la terreur. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que les Digisauveurs approchainet de Barak-Dul. 


	7. BarakDul, la bataille des 12 Généraux

Barak-Dul, la bataille des 12 Généraux.  
  
Les digisauveurs après leur fuite de Migdard mirent plusieurs jours à atteindre la cote. Une fois arrivés, ils admirèrent en premier lieu le paysage somptueux qui s'offrait à eux. Les abres dansaient sous un petit vent sous un soleil doré et un ciel bleu sans un nuage. Au loin se tenait une ile qui paraissait comme n'importe quelle ile mais il s'agissait bien de l'ile de la forteresse de Barak-Dul. Pour le moment ils n'avaient fait que fuir or ils avaient enfin atteint leur but principal.  
  
Izzy: Déjà! Ca parait étrange que nous arrivions déjà à notre but...  
  
Tai: Nous n'aurons que 12 adversaires face à nous...Nous avons bien battus ces ennemis une fois nous le ferons bien encore une fois.  
  
Rigel: Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences...les 12 Généraux sont très puissants. Certains sont meme au niveau Célèste. Cela va etre très dur surtout pour des gens non experimentés.  
  
La discussion prit rapidement fin et pendant qu'ils cherchaient le moyen de parvenir sur l'Ile, au sommet de la forteresse les 2 Etres discutaient. Ils avaient il y a quelques temps observés le départ des troupes, avaient vus le retour des Généraux et maintenant attendent l'arrivée des digisauveurs.  
  
Etre 1: Ils arrivent...ces humains sont pathetiques...ils ne se rendent pas compte de se qu'ils vont faire.  
  
Etre 2: Y a t-il une possibilité qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici?  
  
Etre 1: Sans doute...mais meme si l'un d'entre eux y arrive il devra s'attendre à subir le contre coup de son audace.  
  
Etre 2: Les Digisauveurs Divins ont une grande chance de venir ici mais les autres...a moins d'un miracle ils ne le pourront pas...mais pour le moment que la bataille commence!  
  
Les digisauveurs avaient tous débarqués sur l'ile ou un petit chemin de terre les emmenaient vers Barak-Dul. Mais après une petite foret, un jardin apparut aux enfants. Au bout de ce dernier une large allée menait à un escalier ou l'on pouvait déjà voir le premier temple. Les digisauveurs continuèrent leur chemin et gravirent l'escalier.  
  
*Premier Temple:  
  
De larges colonnes autour, ce temple était de style Grec et semblait énorme.Mais il fallait avancer vers de nouveaux combats qui allaient jouer un role déterminant. Pourtant les évenements s'etaient tous déroulés un peu vite...un peu trop vite au gout de certains pensaient-ils.  
  
Rigel: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai beau cherché dans mes souvenirs, il ne c'est jamais déroulé une guerre dans le genre qui se soit déroulé aussi rapidement. Peut-etre la dernière Guerre il y a 500 ans mais...c'est curieux je ne m'en rappelle pas.  
  
Matt: La colère...ou la tristesse....a moins que ce soit l'amitié...je ne vois pas lequel des sentiments que j'ai éprouvé face à la mort de Black Wargreymon a put déclencher mon evolution au niveau Omega. Pourtant en montant ces escaliers et en voyant le temple s'approcher j'imagine de suite ce que vont etre ces combats et là je devrais tout faire pour vaincre et sauver ce qui peut l'etre.  
  
Izzy: Durant la traversée de l'etendue d'eau j'ai cherché un contact avec le monde réel et j'ai obtenu un mail de Willis...3 mysterieux enfants sont venus le voir et ont quasi détruit ses digimons...quand a nos compagnons ils ont fait connaissance avec le reste des Tamers et ont dut affronter ces 3 enfants aux pouvoirs redoutables.  
  
Jenrya: Finie la montée des escaliers menant au premier temple....l'imposante porte s'ouvre à nous, notre premier grand combat va commencer. Nous marchons vers notre destin à tous...peut-etre la dernière guerre digitale.  
  
Tous: Et pourtant un jour nos combats prendront fin!  
  
Les enfants venaient tous de crier à travers le temple ou désormais un echo sans fin se propagait. Mais vite stopper par un grand rire, l' Empereur 1er Général de la garde de Deus-Imperamon.  
  
Kaizermon: Ha ha ha ha...et bien on peut dire que vous n'avez pas perdus votre temps. (dit-il tout en approchant des enfants). Un jour sans doute les combats de tous prendront fin mais ce sera certainement pas maintenant...Mais avant tout je voulais juste vous dire certaines choses, en particulier a vous Digisauveurs Divins...est ce que vous vous souvenez de la dernière Guerre Digitale?  
  
Shamis: La dernière Guerre Digitale?  
  
Arion: Euh...non...mais...  
  
Kaizermon: pfff...pitoyable...Digisauveurs Divins...passez, je ne vous retiendrais pas mais réflechissez bien à cela.  
  
Un certain etonnement put se lire sur le visage de tous, mais ces derniers passèrent sans que le premier Général les en empeche. Une fois partis l' Empereur leva la main et une forte leur eblouis tout le monde.  
  
Kaizermon: Que la Galactic Illusion s'achève....  
  
En réouvrant les yeux les Digisauveurs ne purent s'empecher de pousser des cris d'exclamation. La sortie eclairée par le soleil venait de disparaitre pour laisser pla à deux sorties eclairées. Deux chemins differents et séparés mais impossible de connaitre le chemin des Digisauveurs Divins.  
  
Kaizermon: La "Galactic Illusion"...a peine vous etes entrés ici que vous avez subis cette attaque. Les Digisauveurs sont partis quelque part mais vous ne saurez pas ou...Le chemin des 12 Palais se détache ici en 2 passages menant aux 12 Généraux, la seule possibilité que vous aiyez pour arriver jusqu'au bout est que au moins 1 d'entre vous venant de chaque chemins arrievent jusqu'en haut...c'est la seule solution...  
  
Tai: Dans ce cas...il faut se séparer en 2 groupes...  
  
Kaizermon: Attendez! Je compte bien défendre ce Temple et mes 2 adversaires seront...Davis...et...Ryo...il est temps que moi Kaizermon 1er Général de Deus-Imperamon fasse ce qu'il a a faire... Quand aux autres vous pouvez passer...je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps!  
  
Davis: Mais...Ken....  
  
Ryo: Nous acceptons ce défi, il est temps que Ken se réveille et que Sam retrouve sa place!  
  
Takato: Bon...je menerais le premier groupe...Jenrya, TK, Sora...  
  
Il aquiescèrent de la tete.  
  
Tai: Moi ce sera...Ruki, Kari, Izzy, Matt!  
  
Ils acquiscèrent aussi de la tete, Ainsi les 2 groupes dépassèrent en courant Kaizermon qui les laissa passer. Ils franchirent les 2 portes menant aux 2 escaliers avec en tete le souhait de retrouver les Digisauveurs Divins et d'atteindre au plus vite Deus-Imperamon. Désormais seuls face au 1er Général Davis et Ryo semblaient attendre le moment ou Kaizermon lancerait son attaque. Sans plus attendre Veemon se digivolva en X-Veemon et Cyberdramon devint Justimon.  
  
Kaizermon: Méga...Champion...j'ai vu mieux que ca, mais bon treve de plaisanteries et battons-nous! FIRE WHIP!  
  
Sortant son fouet il toucha ses 2 adversaires qui s'ecroulèrent au sol mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car X-Veemon se releva rapidement et riposta mais Kaizermon n'eu aucun mal à repousser l'attaque.  
  
Kaizermon: C'est tout ce dont tu es capable...mais c'est insuffisant! Laisse moi te montrer ma plus puissante attaque...  
  
Wormon: Attend maitre!  
  
Kaizermon: Quoi?  
  
Wormon: Maitre, je sais pour quoi tu fais ca mais Davis n'a aucune chance si tu lance ton attaque. Laisse moi fusionner avec lui pour que Imperialdramon apparaisse.  
  
Kaizermon: Imperialdramon? Bon de toute facon 2 mégas ne feras pas trop de difference...soit Wormon mais guide Davis vers sa destinée dans ce cas.  
  
Wormon se digivolva en Stingmon puis fusionna avec X-Veemon encore étonné de la requete acceptée de son adversaire.  
  
Justimon: Quel est le réel but de Kaizermon?  
  
Ryo: Je crois que je sais...mais pourquoi ferait-il cela? Ca n'a aucun sens...  
  
Les 2 digimons mégas se tenaient à présent face à Kaizermon prets à lancer leurs attaque.  
  
Davis: Ryo! Il faut faire vite, les 2 digimons doivent regler leurs attaques sur un meme point.  
  
Kaizermon: Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire...GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!  
  
Ayant levé les bras en l'air et croisant ces derniers il déclancha son attque. Cette attaque n'est pas fixée sur un point et peut détruire tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours, des milliers de boules de feu semblaient partir dans tous les directions. Les digimons et les digisauveurs furent touchés, meme le toit sembla ne pas tenir et fut meme percé laissant apparaitre un large faisceau rougeatre vers le ciel. Les autres digisauveurs avaient tous vus le faisceau et ne purent s'empecher d'avoir une pensée pour les combattants de ce combat.  
  
Kaizermon: Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette attaque?  
  
La poussière s'effaca petit à petit laissant apparaitre les protagonistes à terre. Les digimons ne s'etaient pas dédigivolvés quant à Davis et Ryo ils se relevèrent péniblement.  
  
Ryo: Les digimons!  
  
Justimon: Ca peut aller mais nous ne pourront pas subir cette attaque une autre fois...ce serait la fin...  
  
Davis: Wormon...pourquoi?  
  
Imperialdramon: Il faut que vous sachiez une chose....il faut que Ken soit débarrassé de Sam et pour cela il faudra automatiquemant le toucher avec une attaque commune et synchronisée a un point précit.  
  
Davis: Mais qu'est ce que tu caches réellement...tout comme Kaizermon...je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il y a encore du bon en toi...  
  
Kaizermon: Autant en finir tout de suite...je supporte pas la vue des pleurnichards...  
  
Il croisa encore ses mains au dessus de sa tete et prononca les mots fatidiques.  
  
Davis: Nooooon!!!!!  
  
Ryo: Ken arrete!!!!!!  
  
Imperialdramon: Davis! Ken!  
  
Justimon: Ryo!  
  
Kaizermon: GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!  
  
L'attaque fut lancée a nouveau dans un fracas énorme et une lumière aveuglante engloba tout le temple avant de disparaitre. Kaizermon sembla se détourner alors que la poussière laissait place à la lumière du soleil encore présent. Les digisauveurs étaient à terre blessés par endroits mais les digimons avaient disparus, seuls des petites lumières marquaient les dernières données qui s'envolaient.  
  
Kaizermon: Wormon...tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire, la vérité est apparue aussi a veemon de part votre fusion mais cette guerre vient juste de débuter il est trop tot pour partir.  
  
Ryo: Cyberdramon...nooon!  
  
Davis: Ken...que reste t-il en toi? Tu as herité du symbole de la gentillesse et tu viens d'éliminer nos digimons dont Wormon...  
  
Kaizermon: Ca commence bien...faut continuer!  
  
Kaizermon croisa a nouveau les mains.  
  
Kaizermon: Reste juste une chose...vous! Mais je vais remedier à cela de suite...  
  
Davis: (en larme se dressant devant Kaizermon) Vas-y! Puisque tu es capable de tuer tes propres amis...  
  
Ryo: Qu'es t-il advenu du véritable Ken?  
  
Soudain sous le poid des sentiments, une lumière commenca à s'intensifier venant de l'interieur des 2 enfants. Ils pouvaient meme entendre la voix de leurs digimons.  
  
Veemon: Vas-y Davis...intensifie ton energie et elle fera plus qu'une avec la mienne...tu ne peux abandonner...  
  
Cyberdramon: ...Tant que tu seras en vie...  
  
La lumière devint d'une telle intensité qu'elle engloba les 2 enfants, sous le regard presque souriant de Kaizermon. Des données se mirent aussi à entrer en contact avec les 2 digisauveurs, une energie d'une forte intensité se fit alors sentir à travers les 12 Temples...Kaizermon assistait à la naissance d' Omega Imperialdramon et d' Omega Justimon. Les digisauveurs étaient à l'inteireur de leurs digimons et ne faisaient plus qu'un avec eux.  
  
Kaizermon: Enfin...ce combat va etre très interessant.  
  
Kaizermon pointa sa main droite devant lui créant une boule de feu qui faisait près de la moitié de sa taille. Il la lanca vers les 2 Omega, mais Justimon se placa juste face à lui la bloquant et la laissant suspendre entre eux.  
  
Kaizermon: Que...incroyable ce n'est pas vrai!  
  
O Justimon: Mais si....finis la plaisanterie tu vas payer maintenant!  
  
Kaizermon et O. Justimon s'engagèrent alors dans un corp à corp ou les coups n'etaient pas tous visibles pour un etre normal. Mais concentré sur son adversaire Kaizermon en avait oublié Omega Imperialdramon qui ajusta son canon. Mais lrsque Kaizermon se rendit compte de son erreur il fut trop tard et Omega Imperialdramon tira tandis que Omega Justimon s'ecarta laissant son adversaire seul. Kaizermon tenta d'arreter cdette energie mais il fut emporté et projetté sur le mur après avoir détruit une colonne. Il retomba lourdement à terre détruisant ses lunettes laissant enfin apparaitre le visage de Ken.  
  
O. Imperialdramon: Nous avons réussis...  
  
O. Justimon: Oui...j'espère que Ken va bien...  
  
Mais la fatigue était trop forte et les 2 digimons Omega s'ecroulèrent à leur tour, ils purent juste entendre de la part de leur adversaire..."Bravo...maintenat je vais vous dire la verité..." mais ils sombrèrent tous dans une évanouissement profond. Pendant ce temps les autres digisauveurs avaient atteint le 2nd Temple. 


	8. Le retour des Maitres de L'Ombre

Le retour des Maitres de l'Ombre.  
  
Adonis et Wizardmon se tenaient au pied des 12 Palais, observant et esperant la victoire des Digisauveurs. La confrontation d'un flots important d'energie s'etait fait sentir dans le premier Palais, la bataille venait de commencer. Adonis venait de sortir de son sac un rouleau de parchemin.  
  
Adonis: Ici sont repertoriés les noms des Généraux...ils ont dut affronter Omega Kaizermon...mais pour les autres il faut je traduise le texte et c'est pas facile...si seulement mon maitre Gennai ne m'avait pas laissé aussi vite.  
  
Wizardmon: La mort fait partie de la vie, les digimons ne la connaisse pas puisqu'ils renaissent mais moi j'ai connus ca. Quand un digimon vient a disparaitre les humains pleurent mais les digimons moins car ils savent qu'il reviendra...un jour.  
  
Adonis: Cette regle ne s'applique pas pour nous, quand nous disparaissons nul ne sait ce qu'il se passe réellement...peut-etre que nous renaissons...mais peut-etre que tout s'efface pour de bon. Bon faut que je continue ca....  
  
Voix: Besoin d'aide Adonis?  
  
Adonis: Hein...mais c'est pas possible que faites vous là?  
  
*Entrée du 2ème Temple Groupe 1:  
  
Les enfants du groupe 1 venaient de rentrer dans ce vaste temple bien plus gros que le précédent, ou regnait une fraicheur assez forte. Ce temple ressemblait plus a une forteresse qu'autrez chose. L'interieur néanmoins les murs et les colonnes étaient recouverts de plaques de métals et d'autres systèmes mécaniques qui effectuaient un travail sans but.  
  
TK: Quel etrange endroit...ca me rappelle lors de notre premier combat.  
  
Sora: Sur quel ennemi allons-nous tomber a ton avis?  
  
Takato: Black Wargreymon nous avaeient parlés du second temple...en fait le second temple s'etend sur les 2 escaliers. C'est la dernière fois qu'un temple est rejoint par les 2 escaliers néanmoins nous ne croiserons plus les autres avant d'etre arrivés la haut.  
  
Sora: Mais...Davis et Ryo?  
  
Jenrya: ils reviendront...mais ils nous faut avancer, il est hors de question que nous attendions les autres, l'ennemi pourrait regrouper des forces et nous devons rejoindre les Digisauveurs Divins.  
  
Biomon: Attendez...vous ne sentez rien?  
  
Patamon: Oui...deux forces approchent....qui ca peut bien etre....en plus elles ne me sont pas inconnues.  
  
Tk: Digivolvez vous vite!  
  
Patamon: Patamon digivolves toi en...Magna Angemon!  
  
Biomon: Biomon surdigivolves toi en...Garudamon!  
  
Terriermon: Terriermon digivolves toi en...Mega Gargomon!  
  
Guillmon: Guillmon digivolves toi en...Gallantmon!  
  
Takato: Tenez vous pret!  
  
Les digimons restaient impassibles en position de bataille face à ce qui arrivait vers eux...2 ombres approchainet...les pas étaient parfaitement audibles. Et finalement au bout d'une attente qui paraissait interminable les 2 digimons apparurent.  
  
*Entrée du 2ème Temple coté Groupe 2:  
  
Les digisauveurs du groupe 2 venaient de penetrer dans l'autre partie du second temple mais ils durent faire evoluer leurs digimons dès l'entrée. Ainsi face a leur ennemi qui les attendaient dans une vaste salle remplie d'eau et ou le décor faisait plus penser à un endroit sous-marin qu'autre chose. Les rares colonnes étaient faites en corail et divers coquillages et algues recouvraient les murs. Mais le sol n'etait pas fait de lmerges plaques de marbre, de l'eau uniquement...on n'en distinguait pas le fond.  
  
O. Wargreymon: Nous devrions passer sans problèmes...mais faisons attention au Général de ce Temple  
  
Izzy: Il faut continuer, mais si le Général apparait l'un de nous devra le combattre et les autres passeront. Il nous rejoindra plus tard!  
  
Alors que les digisauveurs commencèrent à franchir la vaste étendue d'eau, un souffle venut des profondeurs jeillit coupant le groupe en deux. Le Général apparut, alors que Kari et Izzy étaient face à lui les autres hésitèrent à continuer, en particulier Tai.  
  
Tai: Kari...Izzy!  
  
Kari: Izzy...  
  
Izzy: Oui Kari?  
  
Kari: Je vais l'affronter...alors rejoint les autres et vite...  
  
Matt: Bon sange je m'attendais pas à le revoir celui là....  
  
Kari: Oméga Seadramon.....laisse partir mes amis et battons nous comme il se doit....  
  
Omega Seadramon: Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment là.....j'accepte ton défi jeune digisauveuse....  
  
Tai: Non...Kari....Wargreymon est au niveau Omega....il peut le vaincre!  
  
Kari: Ce niveau...nous devons tous l'atteindre de toute facon si nous voulons gagner cette bataille. Tai, je sais que tu veux veiller sur moi mais en ce moment c'est mon combat que je vais mener....contre ces Généraux qui ont comis tant de crimes...il est temps que ca cesse. Angewomon....en avant!  
  
Matt: Tai...partons et vite!  
  
Resigné, il partit accompagné des autres esperant que le combat serait remporté haut la main. Angewomon avait entamé le combat mais bien inégal de part les puissances engagées dans ce combat. Les coups portés contre le digimon Omega ne semblaient pas avoir d'impacts réels et Omega Seadramon semblait s'amuser d'une telle situation.  
  
O. Seadramon: Dire qu'autrefois vous sembliez en bien meilleure posture vous revoilà a votre veritable niveau...une bande de faibles...ces humains sont vraiment ennuyeux...je vais te porter un grand coup....God Breath!  
  
Le digimon ouvrit sa large bouche et lanca son attaque, un souffle d'air en sortit d'un bleu très clair en direction de Kari. Angewomon en voulant proteger sa partenaire tenta d'arreter le souffle de son ennemi mais elle fut projetter avec Kari contre un mur et tombèrent tous 2 dans l'eau inconscientes vers le fond.  
  
*2nd Temple Groupe1:  
  
Les 2 digimons qui se presentaient a present face aux digisauveurs: Omega Puppetmon et Omega Machinedramon. Ressucités eux aussi et sortis des limbes du digimonde juste pour se venger. Ces deux Généraux avec le reste des Maitres de l' Ombre formaient le second Général de Deus-Imperamon. Désormais l'affrontement était impossible à eviter, la seule facon d'en sortir est par la victoire.  
  
Takato: Je m'en charge continuez et vite!  
  
Omega Puppetmon: Ah mais ne croyez pas que ca va se passer comme ca...Cosmic Marionetion!  
  
Garudamon: Attention!  
  
Des milliers de fils invisibles attrapèrent les digimons dont certains avaient fusionnés avec leurs digisauveurs. Ainsi les Tamers ressentaient la force avec laquelle ces fils tenaient prisonniers les digimons.  
  
Jenrya: Cette pression....elle est trop forte!  
  
Takato: Essyez de vous sauver....je vais me charger de ces 2 malades!  
  
On put distinguer autour de Gallantmon une sorte d'aura rouge qui se dessinait. Ce qui n'etait pas pour plaire aux adversaires.  
  
Omega Puppetmon: Uh....vite il faut agir, il risque d'atteindre l' Omega.  
  
Omega Machinedramon: Il n'est pas le seul...une aura verte commence a entourer Mega Gargomon! Tiens les tous a mon tour....Omega Blasters!  
  
Quetres boules d'energies rouges sortirent des canons d' Omega Machinedramon et a une vitesse elevée rentrèrent en contact avec le groupe de digimons.  
  
Takato: C'est insupportable...il faut resister!  
  
Jenrya: Mega Gargomon je t'en prie....  
  
Mega Gargomon et Gallantmon: Takato...Jenrya...n'oubliez pas que la force de l'Omega vient des sentiments...la force des sentiments peut tout renverser.  
  
TK: Magnaa Angemon!  
  
Sora: Garudamon!  
  
Garudamon: Sora....je ne pourrais resister plus l'energie est trop forte....n'oublie pas l'amour....  
  
Magnaa Angemon: TK...c'est la seconde fois que je vais lacher et disparaitre mais n'oublie pas ton symbole....l'espoir!  
  
Une explosion puissante détruisit une grande partie du second temple laissant une ouverture béante a la place de l'entrée et d'une large partie du Temple. Les 2 Généraux se tenaient face aux dégats engendrés par leurs puissances respectives. TK et Sora étaient tous 2 allongés a terre et quasi expulsés du temple de par le souffles de l'explosion, ils se doutaient en ouvrant les yeux que leurs digimons n'avaient pus resister. Alors que 2 leurs entraient en eux ils fermèrent leurs yeux et commencaient à pleurer.  
  
TK: Patamon....ainsi cette bataille doit-elle tous nous exterminer?  
  
Sora: Biomon tu étais ma meilleure amie...  
  
La fumée continuait à se disspier et les 2 Généraux admiraient leur ouevre en souriant mais soudain ils virent quelque chose qui les fis moins sourire. Debout, face à eux se tenait désormais 2 digimons Oméga....entourés par une aura rouge et verte....Omega Gallantmon et Omega Gargomon. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir changés d'apparence mais leurs forces n'etaient plus ce qu'elles étaient avant l'attaque.  
  
Omega Gargomon: J'ai réussi....Jenrya et moi avons fusionnés.....l'Omega!  
  
Omega Gallantmon: C'est un miracle mais 2 de nos compagnons ont disparut....ils ont juste eux le temps d'atteindre....le niveau méga...lors de leurs destruction vous avez anéantis Phoenixmon et Seraphimon....bientot ils nous rejoindront à nouveau.  
  
Omega Gargomon: Mais avant il nous faut les venger alors préparez vous...mais avant répondez nous...ou sont les Digisauveurs Divins?  
  
Omega Puppetmon: Pas ici comme tu peux le voir...mais treve de bavardages...Cosmic Marionetion!  
  
Omega Gallantmon: Attention!  
  
Omega Gallantmon recus l'attaque de plein fouet et fut a nouveau attachés par les divers fils du Général. Mais cette fois c'etait different et Omega Gallantmon riposta en réussissant à se dégager grace a son attaque.  
  
Omega Gallantmon: Flanshing Lancer!  
  
Les fils furent coupés net et Omega Puppetmon observa cela particulièrement surpris.  
  
Omega Puppetmon: Que...Comment est ce possible?  
  
Omega Gallantmon: Je suis de meme niveau que toi donc je peux tout à fait te vaincre.  
  
Tk: Ainsi vous avez réussis!  
  
Sora: Nous aimerions tant vous aider mais....  
  
Omega Gargomon: Ce n'est rien passez vite!  
  
Omega Machinedramon: Après tout...passez vous ne pouvez rien faire sans digimons!  
  
Omega Gargomon: Passez vite!  
  
Les 2 enfants aquiescèrent et passèrent derrière les Généraux dans le but de continuer. Finalement ils réussirent à sortir et commencèrent à grimper les marches.  
  
TK: Cette fois les temples sont bien distincts d'un chemin à un autre.  
  
Sora: Oui...  
  
Cependant dans le second temple.  
  
Omega Gallantmon: Nous les avons bien eux ces 2 imbeciles!  
  
Omega Puppetmon: Comment ca?  
  
Omega Gargomon: Meme si leurs digimons ne sont plus là physiquement une large partie de leurs données sont en ces enfants...si les enfants et leurs digimons ne parviennent plus a faire qu'un, meme avec une infime partie, ils fusionneront et atteindront l'omega!  
  
Omega Machinedramon: Non...comment avons nous put faire une erreur pareille?  
  
Omega Gallantmon: Parce que vous n'etes que 2 idiots! Tiens toi pret Omega Puppetmon...Flashing Lancer!  
  
Omega Puppetmon: Uh....Cosmic Marionetion!  
  
Mais les fils lancés furent tous coupés par la lance que le digimon Omega pointait en direction du Général. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait...il fut transpercé par l'attaque lancée contre lui et se désintegra.  
  
Omega Puppetmon: NON!!!  
  
Omega Machinedramon: Impossible....bon....Griffes d' acier!  
  
En tendant sa patte d'a cier il sembla aux 2 adversaires que des centaines de ses pattes se dirigaient vers eux. En tentant d'en eviter certaines ils ne purent en eviter d'autres qui les egratinèrent ou les blessèrent par endroits. Une fois l'attaque finie ils purent se relever et passèrent à leur tour à l'attaque, un corps a corps s'engaga entre les divers protagonistes. Ils s'ecartèrent tous en prévision d'un nouvel ,assaut.  
  
Omega Gargomon: Attend Omega Gallantmon...je vais m'en occuper....  
  
Omega Gallantmon: Soit mais fait attention à sa "Griffe d' acier".  
  
Omega Gargomon: Pas de problèmes, le combat va bientot s'achever! Howling Inferno!  
  
Omega Gargomon déclencha son attaque en lanca une vague d' obus en tous genres, ce qui provoqua la destruction d'une grande partie du Temple. Omega Machinedramon fut blessé à plusieurs endroits et les plaques matalliques qui recouvraient son corps furent pour certaines assez endomagées. L'attaque n'avait pas été fatale pour le Général restant qui ne pouvait que s'etonner d'etre encore en vie.  
  
Omega Machinedramon: C'est impossible....mais y as tu été de tout ton coeur?  
  
Omega Gargomon: En réalité non...mais j'ai pitié de toi et je te demandes de nous laisser passer. La prochaine vague risque d'etre déterminante.  
  
Omega Machinedramon: Mais je n'ai pas utilisé tous mes atouts! Omega Blasters!  
  
Les boules déenergies s'elancaient a la meme vitesse que la dernière fois mais l'impact eu leiu sur le bouclier de Omega Gallantmon. Le choc fut violent mais il tenu bon, Omega Machinedramon était en très mauvaise posture.  
  
Omega Gallantmon: As-tu compris maintenant?  
  
Omega Machinedramon: Bon...je n'ai pas d'autres choix...je m'incline, vous pouvez passer. Mais si je vous retrouve un jour je n'hesiterais pas!  
  
Ainsi les deux digimons Omega réussirent a passer esperant que plus jamais ce digimon se mettrais sur leur chemin. Ils commencèrent à gravir les marches menant au prochain Temple.  
  
*2nd Temple groupe 2:  
  
Alors que Kari s'enfoncait dans l'eau, une voix pénétra son esprit, celle d' Angewomon.  
  
Angewomon: Kari...Kari....nous nous enfoncons dans les ténèbres...  
  
Kari: Je le sens, je ne pourrais bientot plus respirer.  
  
Angewomon: Il existe encore une source de lumière...il faut que tu la fasse apparaitre!  
  
Kari: Mais comment?  
  
Angewomon: Tu possèdes le symbole de la Lumière Kari. Si nous mettons chacun du notre nous pourrons atteindre...le niveau Omega!  
  
Kari: Oui, pour Tai et les autres je ne peux abandonner... Angewomon Omega Evolution vite!  
  
Soudain une lueur apparut a Omega Seadramon, dans les profondeurs de son bassin. Elle se rapprochait étonnement vite puis de plus en plus vite pour finalement sortir de l'eau et le digimon qui apparut alors fut entouré d'une aura rose.  
  
Omega Seadramon: Tu...tu es....  
  
Omega Angewomon: Omega Angewomon...je suis a présent a ton niveau et prete a te battre.recois mon attaque Lightening Arrow!  
  
Omega Angewomon tendit son arc et lanca une flèche dorée vers son adversaire qui le transperca mais il n'etait pas vaincut.  
  
Omega Seadramon: Pas mal du tout...mais c'est insuffisant...  
  
Omega Angewomon: Très bien...je relance...Lightening Arrow!  
  
Omega Seadramon: Fire Ray!  
  
Les 2 attques se rencontrèrent et formèrent à présent une énorme boule d'energie qui flottait a présent entre les 2 combattants. La combinaison des 2 energies risquait fort d'anéantir une bonne partie du Temple mais aussi de fortement atteindre les protagonistes. Mais un déséqui libre eut lieu et la boule d'energie explosa propulsant les combattants à travers le Temple. Ils finirent à l'eau mais Omega Angewomon moins experimentée était inconscient tandis que son adversaire avait du mal à se remettre.  
  
Omega Seadramon: Je ne peut y croire...pourtant ce ne sont que des humains et ils ont réussis un véritable miracle.  
  
Omega Angewomon repris connaissance et se remit face à son adversaire.  
  
Omega Seadramon: Pfff...non arretes ce n'est plus la peine.  
  
Omega Angewomon: Comment ca?  
  
Omega Seadramon: Passes...mais avant tout écoute moi bien...a vrai dire je doute sérieusement de cette Guerre Digitale.  
  
Omega Angewomon: Mais tu fait partit des Maitres de L'ombre tu dois combattre avec tes compagnons jusqu'au bout.  
  
Omega Seadramon: Les Maitres de L'ombre...il est vrai que j'en ai fait partie mais c'etait plus pour la figuration qu'autre chose...écoute bien mon histoire. Depuis des temps immemoriaux je combats aux cotés de Deus- Imperamon, mais je combattais par mépris de l'humanité mais ce sentiment a changé depuis la dernière Guerre Digitale. A cette époque Deus-Imperamon avait recruté 2 nouveaux Généraux...des humains ayant acquis une force étonnante mais ils furent avec moi les dernier Généraux restant en haut des 12 Palais alors que la bataille entre les Digisauveurs Divins et Deus- Imperamon allait commencer.Et pour la première fois depuis des temps immemoriaux, une evolution divine eu lieu...meme deux, les Généraux humains venaient de la réussir. Meme les Digisauveurs Divins ne l'avaient jamais atteinte ce qui explique le fait que Deus-Imperamon n'a jamais été réellement détruit. Bizzarement je me souviens plus comment tout cela s'est terminé mais mon esprit ainsi que ceux des humains ne sont retournés dans un sommeil de plusieurs siècles. ce qui fait que vous connaissez l'un d'entre eux sous le nom de Omega Kaizermon et moi-meme...l'autre vous le découvrirez assez vite.  
  
Omega Angewomon: L'empereur des Digimons...Ken...mais le véritable Général c'etait Sam et il a prit le controle de Ken.  
  
Omega Seadramon: C'est vrai Sam qui est en réalité le premier Générala dut prendre le controle de Ken mais depuis quelques temps Ken ne se bat plus pour reprendre le controle de son corps. En fait, 2 Généraux doutent depuis le début de ce qui se passe réellement là-haut. Je n'etais Maitre de l' Ombre que pour vérifier les capacités des humains, et vous m'avez prouvés pas mal de choses. Alors passes vite et découvre ce qui se trame vraiment là-haut surtout que...mystérieusement les autres Généraux n'ont pas été réssucités...une nouvelle Garde a été mise sur pied et nous avons réussis a rentrer dedans car nous n'etions pas endormis...  
  
Omega Angewomon: Je vois plus clair mais si je comprend bien il y aurait quelque chose que nous ne saurions pas là-haut...et nous devons le découvrir.  
  
Ainsi, Omega Angewomon s'empressa de passer a travers le second Temple pour rejoindre ses compagnons.  
  
*Au Delà des 12 Temples:  
  
Dans le Palais de Deus-Imperamon, les 2 Etres continuèrent de parler a propos des récents évenements.  
  
Etre1: Ainsi, Omega Kaizermon a stoppé 2 Digisauveurs mais ne semble plus bouger non plus. Omega Puppetmon est détruit, Omega Machinedramon ne pouvait plus rien faire et omega Seadramon à laisser passer son adversaire quasiment sans combattre...  
  
Etre2: Jamais je n'aurais put imaginer qu'ils arriveraient plus loin que le second Temple.  
  
Etre 1: Pas grave...Le groupe 1 a passé tout comme l'autre le premier et le second Temple. Il lui faut encore passer le 3ème, le 5ème, le 7ème, le 9ème et le 11ème Temple. Tandis que le groupe 2 devra encore passer le 4ème, 6ème, 8ème, 10 ème, 12ème Temple...la route est encore longue.  
  
Etre 2: Par contre je ne ressens plus l'energie des Divins...ou sont-ils? 


	9. L'ange et le diable

"L' Ange et le Diable"  
  
* Barak-Dul: Face au 1er Temple  
  
Adonis et Wizardmon avaient réussis a grimper jusqu'en haut des marches menant au 1er Temple. Ils avaient put trouver des détails sur les 12 Généraux de Deus-Imperamon.  
  
Adonis: J'espère que nous pourrons les rattraper....dans ce Temple, le combat s'est achevé sur un match nul....  
  
Wizardmon: Oui, il devrait rester 2 digisauveurs ici!  
  
Adonis: Allons-y!  
  
Mais alors qu'ils entraient dans le Temple, ils virent le 1er Général Omega Kaizermon se tenir agenouillé face à ses 2 adversaires qui paraissaient encore inconscient.  
  
Adonis: Attend, ne leur fait pas de mal!  
  
Kaizermon: Si j'avais voulut leur faire du mal, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps! Ils ne vont pas tarder à se reveiller...  
  
Wizardmon: Pourquoi aides tu tes ennemis?  
  
Kaizermon: Ils n'ont pas fait la découverte que j'ai faite en haut des 12 Temples. La mémoire m'est revenue alors, le combat que j'ai mené n'avait pour but que de forcer Ryo et Davis à obtenir le niveau Omega et cela avec l'accord de celui dont je possède le corps...Ken...  
  
Adonis: Est ce si terrible?  
  
Kaizermon: Assez pour me forcer à agir de la sorte...si vous etes restés en bas vous devriez savoir pour les Digisauveurs Divins.  
  
Adonis: Oui...  
  
Au meme moment, Davis et Ryo ouvrirent les yeux et essayèrent de se relever.  
  
Kaizermon: Attendez un peu, vous n'etes pas tout a fait remis...  
  
Davis: Mais Ken...enfin je veux dire Omega Kaizermon, pourquoi?  
  
Kaizermon: Il est encore trops tot, mais vous devrez continuer le combat. Le temps presse!  
  
Ryo: Le temps...mais nous pouvons prendre autant de temps que possible, non?  
  
Kaizermon: Vous n'etes pas au courant c'est vrai...pendant ce temps, le Digimonde continue d'etre envahit et détruit par les diverses armées en marche. Sur Terre la situation est critique, des raz de marées se sont déferlés sur diverses cotes provoquant des pertes terribles, tremblements de terre, cyclones, et tant d'autres....mais il n'est plus temps de se lamenter mais d'agir.  
  
Adonis: Attendez, j'ai obtenu la liste des 12 Généraux plus diverses informations qui pourraient etre interessantes.  
  
Ryo: Dis toujours.....  
  
Adonis: Voilà, en fait il s'agit d'une composition assez inedite ce qui est etrange car Deus-Imperamon n'a pas l'habitude de changer ses Généraux qui se reincarnent en meme temps que lui. A part, le 1er et un des seconds, il sont tous changés: 1er Temple Omega Kaizermon, 2nd Temple les Maitres de l'Ombre dont Omega Seadramon qui etait un Général redouté, 3ème Temple Omega Apocalymon, 4ème Temple, Omega Lucemon...  
  
Kaizermon: Lucemon....impossible, il est avec ses 3 compagnons l'un des plus forts des digimons, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'entrer en tant que Général!!!!!  
  
Adonis: Oui, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de puissant ce cache derrière tout ca...quelque chose que nous n'aurions pus imaginer.  
  
Davis: En attendant ca agit sur la Terre aussi, il est temps de découvrir qui est derrière tout ca...Deus-Imperamon...ou quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
Adonis: Il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue, ce 13 ème Temple installé entre le 12ème et le Temple de Deus-Imperamon.  
  
Kaizermon: Ne vous en faites pas...  
  
* 3ème Temple:  
  
Takato, Jenrya, TK et Sora venaient d'arriver au 3ème Temple; contrairement au précedent il paraissait moins imposant et d'une architecture plutot etrange. Dex imenses statues de Balrogs semblaient garder l'entrée et n'inspirait pas vraiment la confiance. En entrant, les enfants furent pris par l'obscurité du Temple mais aussi par un etrange brouillard ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Finalement arriva ce qui devait arriver et les digisauveurs s'etaient perdus les uns des autres.  
  
TK: (pensant) C'est etrange, j'ai l'impression de marcher depuis pas mal de temps, ah si Patamon etait là pour me guider. J'ai déjà ressentit cette impression de tristesse quelque part...et...mais....il n'y a pas de sol...je marche dans le vide! Est ce que....le seul digimon contre lequel nous nous sommes battus dans cet élément fut Apocalymon!  
  
Au meme moment TK entendit une voix venir de nul part qui lui parlait ,doucement.  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Et oui, jeune humain, je suis Omega Apocalymon maintenant mais tu n'es actuellement plus un adversaire digne d'etre combattu.  
  
TK: Ou es-tu?  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Ici et ailleurs, les pouvoirs confiés par Deus-Imperamon sont infinis. Désormais il m'est possible tellement de choses.  
  
TK: Ce pouvoir te permat peut-etre beaucoups de choses mais il n'est pas infini! Il doit etre détruit!  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Comment ose tu donner des lecons!  
  
TK: Hein! Mais je ne fais que...  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Silence! Tu te crois surement superieur car tu as connu une aventure digitale avant certains mais il n'en est rien!  
  
TK: Tu veux parler de Davis et des autres, mais il me semblait que nous devions les prendre en charge dans ce monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Et toi quand tu y es arrivé tu le connaissais peut etre? A ce que je sache les précédents digisauveurs ne sont pas venus vous donner des lecons...et pourtant ils ont tous suivis votre combat!  
  
TK: Les précédents digisauveurs...  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Avec ce qui se passe dans le monde réel ils doivent surement se preparer a combattre eux aussi...tout le monde se prépare...mais tu n'as pas a en savoir plus...a bientot jeune présomptueux.  
  
TK: Non, attend!  
  
Omega Apocalymon disparut et TK en courant dans ce vide fut prit d'une soudaine vision de lumière. Il cahca ses yeux et s'habituant a ce nouvel environnement il remarqua qu'il était dehors. Il avait franchit le troisième temple.  
  
TK: Hein, je suis passé? Comment est ce possible?  
  
Il entendit des pas se rapprocher venant de l'interieur du temple, Sora apparut et etait sortie elle aussi.  
  
Sora: Incroyable, pourquoi sommes nous passés?  
  
TK: Je ne comprend pas!  
  
Sora: Peut -etre que ce Général ne voulait pas nous combattre. Ne perdons pas de temps TK, ils nous rejoindrons....allons-y!  
  
TK aquiesca de la tete et partit vers les escaliers menant au prochain Temple le 5ème selon l'odre des groupes. Néanmoins, une chose resonna dans la tete de TK: "Tu n'es plus un adversaire digne d'etre combattu..."  
  
Dans un autre endroit du Temple, 2 Digimons se tenaient face à face. L'un ressemblait a une immense boule tentaculaire avec un personnage au dessus: Omega Apocalymon. Puis l'autre se nommait Omega Gargomon.  
  
Omega Gargomon: Ainsi te voilà...Omega Apocalymon...celui qui a affronté Tai et ses amis lors d'une Bataille Digitale.  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Et oui, je tenais a rencontrer un adversaire qui a su mettre a genoux les Maitres de l'Ombre lors de la bataille du second Temple.  
  
Omega Gargomon: Ils n'etaient pas assez forts et a vrai dire, n'avaient jamais vraiment combattus. Ils ne maitrisaient pas totalement leurs pouvoirs....  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Vous non plus a vrai dire!  
  
Omega Gargomon: Nous avons un but, et meme une cause...cela nous suffit a provoquer des miracles. Il te suffit de croire tout simplement et tout devient possible. Quand on se bat uniquement pour le plaisir de se battre, on arrive a rien. C'est là le point faible des Généraux actuels...  
  
Omega Apocalymon: Treve de bavardages, subis mon attaque...Apocalypse Explosion!  
  
En joignant les bras et les tentacules ils lanca une enorme boule feu qui arriva a une vitesse incroyable vers Omega Gargomon qui tenta de la stopper avec ses mains. La spère d'energie arriva sur les mains de Omega Gargomon qui resista mais reculait petit a petit.  
  
Omega Gargomon: Je n'ai guère le choix...Howling Inferno!  
  
Cette fois la boule d'energie fut repoussée mais resta entre les 2 adversaires comme poussée vers 2 sens en meme temps. Un seul défaut dans l'energie pouvait faire basculer la sphère vers l'un des combattants. Mais la quantitée d'energie produite etait bien trop forte pour 2 digimons utilisant pour la première fois les pouvoirs du niveau omega. Alors que Omega Gallantmon sortait a son tour du Temple, une énorme explosion le projetta contre les marches, le 3ème Temple s'ecroulait.  
  
Omega Gallantmon: Que s'est-il passé? Le 3ème Temple....Omega Gargomon!  
  
Mais il ne recut aucune réponse et dut se resoudre a continuer sa marche vers le prochain temple, le diable venait d'etre ecrasé par les ruines de son Temple quant a son adversaire Omega Gargomon, impossible de savoir exactement. Sans doute inconscient en dessous des decombres.  
  
*4ème Temple:  
  
Le groupe B rejoint par Kari ayant atteint le niveau Omega, arriva sur le seuil du 4ème Temple. Désormais ce groupe comptait Omega Wargreymon, Omega Metalgarurumon et Omega Angewomon. Seuls Ruki et Izzy ne l'avait pas encore atteint.  
  
Omega Wargreymon: Ainsi Nous sommes un de plus a avoir atteint l' Omega...la lutte va etre plus equitable.  
  
Izzy: Adonis vient de m'envoyer des informations via mon ordinateur, le Monde Réel est en grand péril. Ryo et Davis vont bien mais ils ne peuvent encore nous rejoindre...ils disent attendre quelque chose mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
  
Ruki: Ca devient très serré, j'espère que de leur coté le groupe A s'en sort mieux. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter, il faut entrer dans ce Temple, qui est le Gardien?  
  
Izzy: D'après Adonis...Omega Lucemon...pourtant il est réputé etre un des digimons protecteurs tout comme les autres 4 Gardiens.  
  
Ruki: Plus rien ne m'etonne...quand nous avons été apellés, nous savions a quoi nous attendre...le chaos total! Plus de bien ni de mal....tout s'entre choque....et se mélange....  
  
Omega Garurumon: Ruki!  
  
Ruki: Laissez moi, je vais affronter ce digimon...Renamon tiens toi pret...Card Slash!  
  
Renamon devint sous l'impulsion de sa partenaire Sakuyamon.  
  
Sakuyamon: En avant, pendant que le combat a lieu n'hesitez pas a passer.  
  
Ainsi ce fut fait, tous entrèrent dans ce Temple d'une forme ovale garnis de peintures aux murs mais aussi d'un autre style de decoration bien particulier. Des fresques entières de digimons allongés avant leur desintegration ou de paysages meconnaissables.  
  
Izzy et Tentomon: Bonne chance Ruki tu vas en voir besoin.  
  
Alors que le reste du groupe franchi la porte, Omega Lucemon apparut face a Sakuyamon. Dans toute son elegance, l'ange se tenait pret à attaquer.  
  
Omega Lucemon: On m'a ordonné de détruire les digisauveurs, dès que j'en aurais finis avec toi je pourchasserais tes compagnons et ils verront ce que vaut l'un des meilleurs digimons de ce monde.  
  
Sakuyamon: Avant que tu ne passe a l'attaque...que représente ces fresques?  
  
Omega Lucemon: Mais mon oeuvre...la lutte pour la justice...  
  
Sakuyamon: Ainsi c'est toi....quand nous sommes arrivés j'ai appercus avec mes amis un champs d'oeufs digitaux détruis.  
  
Omega Lucemon: On ne peut pas rendre la justice sans quelques geneurs...mon armée a entièrement tout dévasté et cela...ILS en étaient ravis!  
  
Sakuyamon: Comment ca ILS ?  
  
Omega Lucemon: Tu n'as pas a savoir ce genre de choses alors meurs....Grand Cross!  
  
Sakuyamon parvint a eviter l'attaque lancée.  
  
Sakuyamon: La force de l' Omega vient des sentiments...et bien j'en ai assez reunis ici pour pouvoir me digivolover et te vaincre...Omega Evolution!  
  
Ainsi Sakuyamon par la force des sentiments devint omega Sakuyamon.  
  
Omega Lucemon: Que....non c'est impossible!  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Mais si....ainsi je vais venger tous ceux= qui ont peris par ta faute! (pensant) C'est quand meme étrange, son regard on dirait le meme que celui de Kaizermon....serait-il lui aussi possédé?  
  
Omega Lucemon: Tu vas voir...Grand Cross!  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Blance of Curse.....  
  
Les 2 energies s'entrechoquèrent mais Omega Sakuyamon charga aussitot vers son ennemi et lui donna divers coups ce qui mit Omega Lucemon a terre. Il se releva péniblement mais toujours avec un regard etrange.  
  
Omega Lucemon: Je dois te détruire...  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Je crains d'avoir raison...il n'est pas dans son état normal....mais pourtant je dois tout faire pour passer et le delivrer....je pense savoir comment.  
  
Omega Lucemon:...te détrruire....je le ferais....recois....Divine Feat!  
  
Omega Sakuyamon reussi encora a eviter le coup mais Omega Lucemon continua son attaque mais ne parvint pas a toucher son adversaire.  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Je dois le faire...maintenant....Silky Thread!  
  
Des mains du digimon de Ruki sortit des fils blancs qui entourèrent presque entièrement Omega MLucemon qui ne pouvait plus bouger.  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Peut-etre que si tu n'etais pas possedé tu me laisserais passer et te battrais a nos cotés....mais pour le moment je dois me depecher. Peut-etre que ceci te rendra ta conscience....  
  
Omega Sakuyamon concentra son energie et frappa son adversaire avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva après avoir détruit plusieurs colonnes incrusté dans le mur puis retomba lourdement contre le sol le visage reposé.  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Je crois avoir réussis! Vite au suivant!  
  
Voix: Attend!  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Comment?  
  
Le digimon n'eut pas le temps de voir son adversaire, et recut une boule de feu ce qui l'assoma et le mis a terre juste devant les escaliers. L'attaque avait été si violente qu'elle avait projetté Omega Sakuyamon hors du temple.  
  
Omega Sakuyamon: Mais...qui es tu.....  
  
Voix: Cette fois s'en est trop...les digisauveurs doivent etre anéantis.  
  
* Temple 1:  
  
Un digimon a corps humais et a tete de chacal apparut et se prosterna devant Omega Kaizermon  
  
Kaizermon: Le chef de ma 1ère Légion, alors quelles sont les nouvelles?  
  
Anubimon: Anubimon a votre service Général....les troupes sont ici!  
  
Kaizermon: Parfait....Ryo, Davis, il est temps pour vous de connaitre la verité mais aussi pour tout Barak-Dul! 


	10. Les 3 Véritables Généraux Never End

"Les 3 véritables Généraux"  
  
Barak-Dul: Temple 1:  
  
Omega Kaizermon se tenait debout face a Davis et Ryo mais aussi en présence d' Adonis, de Wizardmon et du chef de sa 1ère Légion.  
  
Kaizermon: Il est temps pour moi de laisser Ken, je vais aller reintegrer mon corps originel. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'a pas été détruit. Pendant ce temps, je vous demande d'avancer et de rejoindre les autres digisauveurs au plus vite...Anubimon un groupe les accompagnera tandis que l'autre devra investir les alentours...une fois mon corps reintegré je dirais la vérité par l'intermediaire de vos esprits.  
  
Une aura blanchatre sembla alors entourer Ken, puis s'envola vers le sommet des 12 Temples. Ken vacilla et tomba a genoux. Il était libre mais épuisé, il fut soutenut par Ryo et Davis.  
  
Davis: Ken...ca va?  
  
Ken: Oui, mais il faut continuer...  
  
Ryo: J'espère que nous t'avons pas fait trop souffrir quand nous t'avons attaqués.  
  
Ken: Omega Imperialdramon n'etait pas complet, et Omega Kaizermon avait beaucoups d'experience par rapport a vous deux.  
  
Ken marcha un peu vers les marches qui menaient au second Temple, puis demanda:  
  
Ken: Il existe deux chemins, lequel vouler vous prendre?  
  
Davis: Ken nous irons par celui pris par le groupe A.  
  
Ryo: Moi par celui prit par le groupe B.  
  
Anubimon: Attendez, vous serez accompagnés par 2 digimons par chemins....les Delta-Généraux....la Garde Spéciale! Omega Ariesmon, Omega Piscesmon, Omega Omega Libramon, Omega Virgomon.  
  
Ken: Il s'agit d'une Garde Spéciale non touchée par ce qui s'est passé ici et que Kaizermon va vous dévoiler maintenant.  
  
13ème Temple:  
  
L'aura blanche represantant en fait l'esprit de Sam, s'arreta dans le 13ème Temple de Barak-Dul. S'arretant, il prit la parole:  
  
Kaizermon: Ca y est, le moment est venut tu peux a ton tour te dévoiler...toi mon equivalent...la 2ème humaine a etre devenue Générale...Omega Mishamon.  
  
L' Etre qui sortit de la pénombre s'avanca vers Kaizermon. Elle ressemblait en de nombreux points a l' Empereur des Digimons (Kaizermon), mais c'etait plutot sa version fille ou l' Imperatrice des Digimons.  
  
Mishamon: Je me demandais qui arriverait en premier....les digisauveurs ou toi...finalement je me suis trompée sur tout les points. Il y a peu de temps, plusieurs digimons sont descendus en direction des combats, manifestement notre ennemi n'a pas l'intention d'attendre gentillement.  
  
Kaizermon: Ca fait tellement longtemps, sans ce stupide accident qui a provoqué la destruction de mon enveloppe charnelle.  
  
Mishamon: C'est ce que tu crois, lorsque ta "famille" a fait incinerer ton corps....ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'au dernier moment je l'ai enlevé. Tu peux le reintegrer comme bon te semble, j'ai entièrement reparé les diverses blessures dont tu souffrais.  
  
Omega Mishamon designa un cerceuil de marbre dont le couvercle avait disparut. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un corps humain, celui de Sam intact.  
  
Kaizermon: Alors je vais le reintegrer...Mishamon...encore merci!  
  
Mishamon: Ca va prendre du temps, maintenant que là-haut on a ressentit mon energie vitale, je suis decouverte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais défendre ce temple comme j'aurais dut le faire depuis le début.  
  
Kaizermon: Au fait, les Digisauveurs Divins ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je les ais envoyés discrètement par un passage secret qui traverse les 12 Temples et débouche ici...ils connaissent la verité....et je vais la dévoiler!  
  
L'aura blanche qui representait l'ame de Kaizermon s'enflamma et commenca a parler d'une voix que tout Barak-Dul pouvait entendre: "ECOUTEZ MOI! Il y a quelques semaines alors que Deus-Imperamon sortit de son sommeil..."  
  
Quelques semaines avant:  
  
Gennai venait de rencontrer les Digisaveurs Divins, et du sommet de Barak-Dul un digimon légendaire observait les étoiles entouré de ses Généraux. Deus-Imperamon, un digimon a visage humain, avec une armure d'un noir aussi sombre que le Monde des morts, avec une épée gravée sur sa lame. Ses yeux faisaient penser a un lac profond. Soudain une voix derrière lui retentit:  
  
Voix: Tu es enfin sortit de ton sommeil...Deus-Imperamon!  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Mais...qui es-tu?  
  
Luciferimon: Je suis Luciferimon, le Mal Absolu...  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Impossible...un des digimons créateurs!  
  
Luciferimon: Heureux d'etre reconnus mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas seul....les autres sont ici!  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Luciferimon, Deusmon, Gaiamon, Kami-Narimon, Oceamon, Chu- Jungmon! Mais que voulez vous?  
  
Deusmon: Nous voulons te proposer une alliance...  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Une alliance? Et pourquoi?  
  
Luciferimon: Car tout simplement nous avons décidés de relancer la Neo Génésis Era...  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Mais...cela signifierait la destruction totale du Digimonde et du Monde Réel! Je ne peux prendre une telle décision seul...il me faut du temps!  
  
Oceamon: Tu n'en as pas, il faut prendre ta décision maintenant ou alors tu devras disparaitre!  
  
Deus-Imperamon: au cours de mes reincarnations j'ai fait de grandes conquetes mais jamais je n'ai essayé de détruire a une echelle aussi grande! Jamais je ne pourrais le faire, le Monde Réel peut etre interessant, 3 de mes Généraux ont reussi a atteindre le niveau Divin la dernière fois dont 2 Humains!  
  
Deusmon: Des humains....de toute facon l'humanité est amenée a disparaitre, elle est trop dangereuse et corrompue!  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Non pas tous...  
  
Kami-Narimon: Très bien, dans ce cas tu vas devoir nous affronter!  
  
Généraux: Attendez, vous oubliez un détail!  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Mes Généraux....Omega Greymon, Omega Garurumon, Omega Beetmon, Celesto Irismon, Celesto Megatheriumon, Omega Sphinxmon, Omega Volcamon, Omega Troiamon, Omega Wisemon, Omega Mermaimon...10 sont présents!  
  
Oceamon: Tu penses avoir proteger tes arrières, mais nous avons déjà eu un des tes Généraux...son incarnation humaine Sam a été détruite. Ce fut tellement simple, cette malheureuse voiture qui est devenue incontrolable et a tué cet enfant! Quant a l'autre, ....il ne pourra pas faire long feu seul et de plus, il pensera toujours se battre contre toi lorsqu'il viendra ici....  
  
Deus-Imperamon: Il reste un espoir...les humains....les digisauveurs....  
  
S'ensuivit une bataille acharnée entre les sbires des Digimons Créateurs qui venaient de surgir de nul par et les Généraux. Deus-Imperamon opposa un combat inégal avec les Digimons Créateurs....finalement les Généraux épuisés furent tous anéantis et Deus6mperamon fut enfermé dans son sarcophage d'ou il essaye encore de sortir. Plus tard, Omega Seadramon revint a Barak-Dul pensant servir Deus-Imperamon tout comme l'esprit de Kaizermon qui n'avait pas été détruit et Omega Mishamon qui resta cachée dans le 13ème Temple construit récemment dans le secret absolu. D'autres détails avaient échappés aux Digimons Créateurs, les Légions habituelles de Deus-Imperamon ne furent pas enrolées et se doutèrent de quelque chose....  
  
13ème Temple actuellement:  
  
Kaizermon: ...ils ne se manifestèrent pas mais aujourd'hui, ils sortiront de l'Ombre et tacheront de reconquerir le Monde Digital. Les Deltas Généraux qui commandent certaines Légions ne furent pas détruits et restèrent aussi dans l'Ombre mais rejoignirent mes Légions et vont se battre pour Deus-Imperamon...et pour la première fois Deus-Imperamon et les Digisauveurs Divins vont s'allier pour sauveur les 2 mondes en détresse....  
  
1er Temple:  
  
Davis et les autres venaient d'entendre le récit de Kaizermon, et en étaient troublés. Ils pensaient se battre contre Deus-Imperamon et en fait, l'ennemi était de tout autre nature. Ils voulaient s'en prendre aux 2 Mondes ce qui était innacceptable.  
  
Ken: Comprenez vous maintenant?  
  
Davis: Oui....  
  
Ryo: Il nous faut vaincre ces Digimons avant que ce soit trop tard.  
  
Davis: Mais peut-on vraiment les vaincre?  
  
6ème Temple:  
  
Le reste du groupe B venait d'entendre ces revelations, et en furent étonnés.  
  
Omega Wargreymon: Ainsi...le véritable ennemi n'etait pas celui qu'on croit...mais de quel coté seront les Généraux restant?  
  
Voix: Je vais répondre a ta question!  
  
Omega Garurumon: Hein, mais tu es...  
  
Celesto Miyotismon: j'attendais ma revanche avec une grande impatience, il es temps pour moi de vous aneantir, je ne suis pas de niveau Omega mais de niveau Celeste!!!!!  
  
Omega Wargreymon: Mais...Pourquoi veux tu nous barrer la route puisque tu ne défend pas Deus-Imperamon?  
  
Celesto Miyotismon: Ca m'est égal de savoir pour qui je me bats, l'important est de prendre ma revanche et de vous aneantir pour de bon! Vous ne franchirez pas le seuil de ce Temple, de plus j'ai demandé un peu de renfort, laissez moi vous présentez Celesto-Calypsomon et Celesto- Odysseusmon.  
  
Celesto-Odysseusmon: Nous ne pouvons plus vous laisser souiller les 12 Temples.....  
  
Omega Wargreymon: Souiller? Qui d'après vous souille le plus cette forteresse? Les veritables Généraux ont été vaincus et lachement et vous vous appropriez ce qui fut leur fierté.....je ne les connais pas tous et je ne sais pas qui défendait ce Temple habituellement mais je suis sur que s'il était présent il se battrais de toute ses forces pour retrouver son honneur perdu....  
  
Omega Garurumon: Peu importe maintenant de savoir de quel niveau vous etes......dans ces niveaux seul l'experience permet de pouvoir se défendre correctement et peu meme permettre des choses qui paraissent impossibles....si ce combat risque d'etre le plus dur alors nous le ferons.  
  
Les digimons se mirent en garde et se préparerent à se battre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait jusqu'a maintenant. Meme Omega Angewomon venait de les rejoindre, mais seul Izzy et MegaKabuterimon n'avaient pas le niveau requis.  
  
Izzy: Megakabuterimon?  
  
Megakabuterimon: Oui?  
  
Izzy: Ce combat va etre plus dur pour nous....je veux juste que tu saches une chose.....tu es mon meilleur ami!  
  
Megakabuteirmon: Je ne ressent déjà plus l'energie de certains de nos compagnons et pourtant....ils combattent tout comme nous....alors pour eux et pour toi je vais donner mon maximum!  
  
5ème Temple:  
  
Les digisauveurs du groupe A, avaient eux aussi tout entendu et se tenaient a présent face a un adversaire innatendu....Omega Ophanimon. Tout comme Omega Lucemon son regard semblait etrangement fixe et pour un digimon ayant une certaine responsabilité dans ce monde virtuel elle se comportait etrangement!  
  
Omega ophanimon: Salut a vous jeunes digisauveurs....mais avant tout laissez moi vous presenter mes compagnons de combat....Omega Fairymon et Celesto Raptordramon.  
  
Sommet de Barak-Dul:  
  
Les 2 Etres se tenaient là près d'une fenetre de l'immense palais. Les 2 avaient forme humaine mais avaient des caracteristiques differentes. Le premier avait une large armure bleue claire et dorée, sont casque ne protegait pas toute latete et de larges ailes etaient accrochées a son armure. Le visage serein, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu mais empris d'une certaine mélancolie.....Deusmon. Le second avait le visage d'une blancheur totaleet une cape noire entourait son corps, une queue de reptile en depassait néanmoins. Ses yeux etaient noirs et allongés, ses cheveux longs et blancs donnait une fausse impression de sagesse. Son visage semblait epris d'un calme relatif et son regard ne cachait pas une lueur de haine....Luciferimon.  
  
Deusmon: Ces humains...pourquoi s'entetent-ils a combattre l'inevitable?  
  
Luciferimon: Certainement par désespoir, ils n'ont guère de choix....mais ce qui m'etonne le plus c'est qu'ils soient arrivés jusque là!  
  
Deusmon: Le désespoir....je ne pense pas, contrairement aux digisauveurs divins ils ont tous une famille chez eux, ils ont donc tout a perdre.  
  
Luciferimon: Peu importe après tout, ils vont faire face a nos Gardes respectives.....et mis a part le petit problème du 13ème Palais qui devrait etre vite résolu, les autres n'ont aucune chance!  
  
Deusmon: Les derniers a avoir tenté cette escalade n'ont pas put tenir bien longtemps eux non plus, mais j'ai put m'en occuper personnellement.  
  
Luciferimon: Deusmon.....pourquoi cette larme soudainement?  
  
Deusmon: Je n'en peux plus de tous ces combats, j'espère qu'un jour ils prendront fin.....  
  
Luciferimon: Hum.....au fait je me demande ce que deviennent les agents? Nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles, c'est étrange!  
  
Deusmon: Nous les reverrons bientot de toute facon....  
  
6ème Temple:  
  
Les combattants aveint pentrés dans le Temple et déjà le combat s'etait engagé.  
  
Celesto Miyotismon: Vampire Hell!!!!!  
  
Omega Wargreymon: Attention!!!  
  
Une explosion retentit dans le Temple et alors que les digimons se relevaient et avec la poussière soulevée ils ne virent pas leurs 2 autres adversaires foncer sur eux. Celesto Odysseusmon fendit l'air et porta un coup de genoux au pauvre Omega Garurumon qui ne put rien faire et se retrouva terre, tandis que Celesto Calypsomon envoya Megakabuterimon sur une colonne qui se brisa instantanement. Désormais le combat semblait trop inégal, les coups s'accumulaient meme si les 2 digimons Omega semblaient certaines fois reprendre l'initiative.  
  
Omega Wargreymon: Nova Force!  
  
Omega Garurumon: Hurlement Fatal!  
  
Celesto Miyotismon n'avait pas trop d'experience et ces attaques se revelaient dangereuses pour lui. D'abord ejecté vers le plafond, il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva péniblement mais avec la ferme intention de détruire ses adversaires.  
  
Celesto Miyotismon: Cette victoire ne peux m'echapper, je dois absolument vaincre....  
  
Celesto Calypsomon: Attend! Ils ont acquis plus d'experience que toi, par consequent si nous ne t'aidions pas, ils prendraient l'avantage voire pire! Notre Maitre Deusmon ne pourrait tolerer une nouvelle perte!  
  
Celesto Odysseusmon: Pour vaincre il faudra compter sur nous, nous avons bien plus d'experience que toi! A part Megakabuterimon tu risquerais le pire!  
  
Celesto Miyotismon: Dans le fond.....je pourrais très bien me passer de vous deux! C'est pas les digimons créateurs qui vont dicter ma conduite, mon pouvoir est assez grand pour.....hurk!  
  
Celesto Miyotismon venait de cracher du sang, une flèche venait de lui entrer dans le torse. Une adversaire restait encore sur ses jambes, Omega Angewomon.  
  
Omega Angewomon: Tu ne crois quand meme pas que j'allais te regarder faire ca tranquillement?  
  
Au milieu des decombres Izzy était allongé, reprenant connaissance il se releva non sans mal. A ses cotés Tentomon avait perdu connaissance.  
  
Izzy: Tentomon.....je suis désolé.....peut etre que finalement nous devrions repartir.....mais....est ce que je connais vraiment le meilleur choix....Capituler ou Mourir?  
  
Son digimon repris connaissance en entrouvant les yeux.  
  
Tentomon: Tu connais la réponse a cette question.....il n'y a pas lieu de mourir ou de capituler...il te faut vaincre encore une fois pour tous ceux que tu aimes....Tu le sais........Tant qu'il me restera un souffle digital de vie, je me battrais pour toi!  
  
Izzy: Tentomon....  
  
Au meme moment une lueur entoura Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon: Oui Izzy.....Tentomon.....Surdigivolve en.......Herculeskabuterimon!  
  
Cette nouvelle apparition surprena tout le monde, certes il ne s'etait pas digivolvé en Omega mais il montrait la voie a suivre, lutter jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
Celesto Miyotismon: Ce n'est pas ca qui va m'arreter!  
  
Celesto Odysseusmon: Bon sang, si Miyotismon ne se calme pas tout de suite ca ira mal pour lui!  
  
Celesto Calypsomon: Comment ca?  
  
Celesto Odysseusmon: Miyotismon n'a pas d'experience, c'est son premier combat et a ce niveau seul l'experience fait la difference.....si ces 2 là ont la meme idée dans la tete Celesto Miyotismon retournera dans les limbes du Monde Digital!  
  
Herculeskabuterimon se placa a coté de Omega Angewomon.  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Ecoutes moi, j'ai une très bonne idée....nous allons fusionner nos attaques....la dernière fois ca a marché lorsque nous l'avons affronté a Tokyo.  
  
Omega Angewomon: Mais j'avais le pouvoir des autres....  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Ca n'a pas d'importance....il est bien plus affaiblit qu'autrefois.  
  
De son coté Celesto Miyotismon se decida a attaquer.  
  
Celesto Miyotismon: Vampire Hell!!!!!!  
  
Celesto Odysseusmon et Celesto Calypsomon: NOOOOOON!!!!!!  
  
Omega Angewomon: Tu l'auras voulut! Lightening Arrow!  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Thunder Charge!  
  
Les 2 attaques fusionnèrent laissant place a une flèche entourée d'electricité. L'impact fut rude mais contre toute attente, le "Vampire Hell" de Celesto Miyotismon se retourna contre lui et le tout fut fatal pour Celesto Miyotismon qui recu la flèche en pleine tete. Le sang s'ecoula de son front et son regard devint peu a peu vide. Il s'effondra et commenca a disparaitre en murmurant: "Pourquoi?" Omega Wargreymon et Omega Garurumon se releverent a leur tour et virent les dernières données du Général disparaitrent. Les 2 digimons Celestes regardaient la scène sans grande emotion.  
  
Celesto Calypsomon: Nous avions raison, il etait bien trop inexperimenté....c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici.  
  
Celesto Odysseusmon: nous avons besoin de ces forces donc a quoi bon les laisser se faire détruire....cette fois vous ne pourrez passer, nous avons l'experience avec nous.  
  
A présent tous se faisaient face a face et se prepraient a passer a l'action.  
  
Celestos Odysseusmon: Greatest Wind!  
  
Celesto Calypsomon: Nebula Explosion!  
  
Omega Angewomon: Lightening Arrow!  
  
Omega Wargreymon: Nova Force!  
  
Omega Garurumon: Hurlement Fatal!  
  
Hercules Kabuterimon: Thunder Charge!  
  
Un silence....puis l'impact suivit d'une forte lumière et une détonation equivalente a celle d'un canon. Les colonnes s'ecroulaient, les murs se fissuraient, les gravas s'envolaient....une colonne de lumière s'envola vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de par le fait que le jour commencais a s'effacer petit a petit. Les digimons gardaient les mais tendues vers leurs adversaires et a présent une énorme boule d'energie se tenait entre eux, en equilibre quasiment parfait. Le combat n'etait pas pret de se finir et les digisauveurs ne pouvaient plus avancer.  
  
NEVER END  
  
Voilà, en fait je laisse tomber cette fic, j'ai néanmoins decidé de placer cet ultime chapitre afin que vous aiyez un apercu de ce qui aurait du se passer. Par la suite, les digisauveurs devaient se retrouver coincés, quant aux Divins ils parvinrent avec Kaizermon et l'autre a aller jusqu'au sommet  
mais ils se retrouvent face à leurs adversaires. Deus-Imperamon est finalement reveillé après une lutte sans merci. Mais la bataille s'annonce déjà perdue, en intensifient leurs pouvoirs les Créateurs envoient tout le monde engagés dans la bataille dans l'espace inter-dimensionnel bien connu des digisauveurs de la saison 1 qui lors de la bataille contre Apocalymon y  
avaient fait un tour.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur Terre la situation est tout autre, les agents mettent à mal les digisauveurs du monde mais ils sentent le disparition de Deus- Imperamon ce qui les inquiète. Ils reviennent au Japon, et prennent contact avec les digisauveurs restés. Mais une ils sort au milieu de l'océan, une voix s'élève dans le ciel, c'est Deusmon qui affrime que la Neo Genesis Era est sur le point de commencer. Il va raser tout ce qui a sur Terre et dans  
le Digimonde afin de recreer un monde nouveau.  
  
Tous les digisauveurs du monde sont conviés a venir sur cette ile afin de tenter de les en empecher, mais les combats semblent désesperés. Les agents  
apprennent qu'ils ont été créé par Luciferimon néanmoins ils affirment  
qu'ayant preté serment à Deus-Imperamon, ils feront leur devoir en  
combattant en son nom.  
  
Enfin, en accedant au niveau Omega pour certains et Celestes pour d'autres,  
les digisauveurs et Généraux coincés parviennent à sortir et rejoignent l'ile. Après d'apres combats et la mort des Digisauveurs Divins, Deusmon qui est le dernier est finalement emporté par l'agent Doyon et meurent tous  
deux dans une immense explosion.  
  
Les digisauveurs survivent tant bien que mal, les digimons ressucités retournent dans les limbes, Deus-Imperamon est mort lui aussi, Kaizermon et Mishamon rentrent dans le monde digital en promettant qu'ils se reverront tous. 25 ans plus tard, TK ne sait pas comment finir l'histoire, puis avec  
ses amis ils reviennent à Barak-Dul, et une fois arrivés au somment ils  
retrouvent Kaizermon et Mishamon qui n'ont pas grandit. Mais un autre personnage apparait, il s'agit d'Adonis accompagné d'un enfant. Ce dernier  
s'appellait autrefois Deus-Imperamon, mais lors de la dernière grande guerre, il avait fait le voeu de devenir humain a son tour. C'est ce qu'il  
lui fut accordé...  
  
Voila comment tout devait se deroulé, mais au début cette aventure devait etre bien plus longue, surtout au début. Barak-Dul ne venait qu'a la fin, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je le souhaitait. Finalement avec tout mon travail et autres, j'ai decidé d'arreter cette fic qui ne me  
plaisait plus vraiment, lorsqu'on écrit il faut avoir le plaisir de le  
faire, et meme recommencer plusieurs fois si c'est nécéssaire.  
  
Je souhaitais aussi par là rendre un dernier hommage au site Digi-Legend  
qui fut une grande aventure. Au fait si quelque'un veut reprendre cette  
histoire, il n'a qu'a le demander. Encore merci de l'avoir suivie et  
surtout à Francis Doyon. Je serais bientot de retour dans d'autres fics comme mon nouveau projet digimon "Digimon Resurection" et un gros projet  
Saint Seiya.  
  
"Saigo No Bunkai..." 


End file.
